Daily life of Saitama, Oh! And A Monster Girl Too (Continued)
by GhostColts141
Summary: Saitama finds himself in a strange land where there are monsters that roam alongside humans and don't attack them. Strange first sight sure, but atleast they aren't harming anyone. So no need to intervene. There is one problem though. He has to take care of one. Now he has two mouths to feed and take care of. Well.. it shouldn't be problem for a poor hero...wait a second it will
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys as some of you know i didn't make this fanfic but merely adopted it and i'm just a guy who want to see this great story to continue

Fanfic by Meanjojo

Chapter 1

Saitama wandered around aimlessly, around an unfamiliar city. He has no idea where he is, because he could've sworn he would remember where his apartment was. Oh and the fact that there appeared to be a few monsters scattered here and there walking alongside humans.

A quick look at a map, conveniently laying about, didn't help either. He didn't recognize the city layout, all it said was 'Map of Japan' and the map showed a location Saitama has never seen or heard of... Well probably would've never heard of it anyway.

One minute he's dreaming about marshmallows the next he wakes atop a building, that was obviously not his apartment.

Well at least he had his outfit on, just a yellow jump suit, white cape, and red gloves.

He's garnered a few stares along the way, due to his outfit, if not that then his bald head.

Saitama grumbled at the thought of people giving him odd stares for his bald head, they can stare at his outfit all they want, but shouldn't stare at people who have a lack of hair.

He really wanted to shout, but that would probably be too much attention someone would probably call the cops on him, so he didn't do it.

Guess he'll have to find a new place to stay.

He sighed in frustration, he really needed to find a cheap place.

That's when an idea popped up in his head.

'What if I... no then I would look like a bum.'

He shot down his own idea quickly.

He sighed once again. He should probably look for a job, that way he could live better atleast.

Though what kind of job though?

A fisherman? No he would probably launch them out of orbit with his strength.

A trainer? No that would be too tedious to do.

A couple other ideas came to mind, but they didn't work out for him in the slightest.

Sighing for a third time, he stopped in his tracks.

It would appear that he stopped in a random alley. Wonder what'll happen?

He could hear the faint sound of someone crying. It sounds like it's coming from the nearby box.

Saitama decides to investigate it. Normally it was usual to hear crying in an alley, for obvious reasons, but this one sounded a bit more high pitched.

Saitama simply walked over to the box and opened it to see what was inside.

A little girl, that was possibly in her early teens covered her eyes as the unwelcoming sunlight poured in.

Something of interest was the fact that she had a cat like tail, and cat ears atop her head.

She cowered in fear as Saitama looked directly at her.

Saitama sensed her fear, or just looked at her and tried to calm her down.

"It's alright I won't hurt you."

The girl stopped cowering and looked at Saitama. She slowly gets up, then looks around.

She scanned the area from left to right to see if anyone was going to try to harm her.

Saitama did the same and looked at the directions she was facing. Nothing unusual or dangerous was around.

He looked towards the small girl and picked her up and out of the box.

This action surprised her as she wasn't expecting the sudden movement, her tail tensed up and her ears perked up.

He set her back down on the ground, one good look at her apparel presented itself. She wore a simple white shirt and blue jeans, that had a special slit for her tail. Both of which are currently dirty.

"Hey little girl are you lost?" A simple basic question.

The cat like girl didn't respond only staring.

"How did you end up in that box?"

The eyes widened and she was starting to form tears in her eyes.

Saitama knew he did something wrong, so he reached out to the girl's head and patted her head.

This did stop her as she stared at him once again.

Saitama turned around and gestured for the girl to follow him. She reluctantly complied, walking towards him.

She got very close to him, enough to cling to him in case of any danger.

Luckily the walk would be uneventful.

...

The girl walked very closely to Saitama as they entered the police station. She hasn't said a word at all, scared, thinking they were looking at her.

In reality they were staring at Saitama and his weird getup, plus bald head.

They walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me. I found a lost girl, care to do something about it." Blunt and straight to the point.

"Sure." The man at the desk said, before turning to her, "Can you tell me your name, and host family please?"

Saitama palmed his face, just realizing he forgot to ask for her name. Also raised an eyebrow at 'host family'.

The girl tried to hide behind Saitama, but she couldn't as he stepped out of the way.

She silently stood there not responding, making the man sigh, "I've seen these cases before, too scared to even respond huh? Well that's going to pose a problem."

The man adopted a thinking pose, "I think it would be easier for us to take a picture of her, and see if anyone recognizes her."

...

After a lengthy process for a single picture, Saitama was once again talking to the man.

"She seems to trust you the most. So I would recommend you take care of her for a while."

Saitama raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, "Why can't you take care of her?"

"Well the simple fact that she won't tell us her name, and we don't have time to babysit her."

Saitama's eye twitched at the fact that they were just dumping her on him.

...

The duo entered their newly purchased and cheap apartment. After a long and failed argument with the station, he has to take care of the little cat girl.

He really does need a job now. He can barely take care of himself, let alone two people.

Though it would leave her alone, he feared that it would cause her to break down, due to her reactions earlier. All that and he still didn't know her name.

Which reminded him she didn't know his name. So he turned around to see the girl staring at him, "My name is Saitama."

The girl blinked looking at Saitama, though it was different than the usual blank stares.

"What's your name?" The simple question once again showed up.

She didn't respond, instead looking blankly at him again.

He sighed for the whateverith time and turned around, knowing that she'll stay silent.

"K-Kali" he heard a weak voice say to him. He turned around and stared at the girl who went silent again.

Saitama smiled and reached his hand out to ruffle her hair.

"Hope we get along.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saitama was currently laying down, munching on a bag of chips, watching T.V. Nothing of interest, just the news and other trivia.

He slightly turned his head a bit to see the resident cat girl staring at the T.V as well, but heard a slight rumbling coming from her stomach.

He extended the hand that held the bag of chips towards her. She took a look at the bag, gazing inside, almost hesitant to grab it, but she did, grabbing a handful and quickly ate it.

Saitama opted to just give her the bag, noticing her hunger. The girl unconsciously grabbed it and started to eat more and more of it.

Having nothing better to do he got up and headed towards the kitchen to make some food.

Saitama checked the cabinets for anything worthwhile, but there appeared to be only vegetables and fruits laid about.

Saitama sighed, it looks like he'll have to go out shopping later. He took a glance at Kali, who has just finished the whole bag of chips.

Grabbing an apple, corn, and banana, he strode towards the little cat girl.

Giving the little one all three she quickly began chewing on the apple. Showing she was still hungry Saitama sighed, he's going to need a lot more food.

One glance at the T.V answered his prayers, A commercial for a sale at the local store was going on.

Saitama took a glance at the cat girl to see her done with the apple, corn, and finishing the banana. After finishing the fruit the little one returned the glance at the bald man.

Saitama gestured towards the screen, then towards the door. Kali understood and stood up, to follow Saitama out of the door.

...

Saitama stared intensely at the two items he held in his hands. He was debating whether to get the cheese or the butter.

"Change the exchange!"

Meanwhile a protest was going on outside, but he ignored it opting to choose the cheese over the butter, just a few more items and they'll head back.

...

The mob outside meanwhile comprised of humans and non humans one would call monsters, but are classified as liminals.

The main man stood in the front with a megaphone to make his voice heard, "This 'exchange' is too unfair. It promises liminals to integrate into human culture, but how can that happen if there is faulty laws."

A cry of cheers resounded.

"There are many things wrong with theses laws, such as a liminal can't roam around freely, unless supervised by their host, might as well add 'must be on a leash' while they're at it."

A cry of boos resounded.

"There is even the law that states liminals aren't allowed harm humans and vice versa, unfortunately this extends to criminals as well. If you touch a criminal trying to do something to you, you're going to jail."

Another shout of boos resounded.

"Other countries have amended these troublesome and flawed laws, but not Japan. We have to stick with the full flawed and unfair laws!"

Another shout of boos. However among them one young foolish man pulled out alcohol and a lighter.

"Now let's band together and- what are you doing?!"

A foolish man was in the middle of throwing a flaming bottle, "Change the exchange!"

"Noooooooooooooo!"

The bottle smashed through a window.

...

Saitama and Kali were just about to head towards the exit. They held a couple of bags in their arms.

Nearing the exit Saitama heard the sound of glass breaking and extended his hand instinctively.

He has caught a flaming bottle of alcohol. Staring at it for a second he identified it, Kali also stared at it scared and slightly amazed that he caught it, Saitama calmly brought the bottle towards his mouth and blew upon it extinguishing the flame, before calmly throwing it back out the broken window.

The duo walked out of the store, not noticing a group of protesters holding down an extremist.

...

They both sat down in front of the T.V. after Saitama cooked a simple meal for them. The news was talking something about a failed extremist attempt to burn down a local store.

He took a glance at the small girl that sat closely to him, not too close, but closer than earlier, where he had to extend his arm just to give a bag of chips to her.

He noticed that she was starting to fall asleep, however he has just noticed something peculiar.

Why does she always wear those cat ears and tail?

It didn't bother him much, but still. Deciding to test something out he reached towards the girl's extra features on her head.

He firmly, but not tightly grasped her ears, and tugged lightly.

"Nya!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saitama raised a brow at the girl's reaction.

Why did she react to him tugging her ear?

So Saitama tugged again.

"Nya!"

Tugged again to make sure he was hearing this right.

"Nya!"

Tugged again.

"Nya!"

And again

"Oww! Stop it..."

He heard the girl's discomfort and let go of her ears.

Kali immediately covered her cat ears with her hands and gave Saitama a look of displeasure.

Saitama once again raised a brow at this behavior, were those ears real? Apparently they were seeing how she reacted.

Seeing her displeasure Saitama knew he had to apologize.

"Sorry" He said with the same blank expression he always wore.

Kali didn't reply opting to look back at the T.V, still covering her ears.

Saitama opted to head out, "Going out." He simply said.

He had no goal in mind, maybe wander around the neighborhood, memorize the surrounding area. Honestly he was just bored. Nothing new there.

He swiftly exited the apartment.

...

Speaking of cats, Saitama was now currently petting one.

The cat was just an average black cat, nothing entitled to bad luck. It purred as Saitama gently rubbed his head, could be a she, Saitama didn't care which gender, he was petting a cat.

He stopped after a while, to which the cat walked off somewhere.

Where was he now? Oh right, on a sidewalk that'll eventually lead somewhere. He doesn't know he just wandered here.

He decides to enter a manga shop for whatever reason.

The shop looked average, characters here and there, labeled sections, bored cashier, yep average shop. Saitama decides to take a look around, see if anything is worthwhile. He has money, but he might have to find a job soon. A business man is out of the picture, because he tried to be that and look where that got him.

If he could not find anything (Which was very likely) then he could try to find something for Kali. He may not have known her very long, but he doesn't want to live with someone who hates him, even if it is temporarily, he doesn't mind if people hate him, he's just more worried about the effect it might have on the mind.

Then something hit him. How is he supposed to get in contact with police, when they find the 'host family(?)' Of the girl. He has a phone, but he's been getting no signal. He doesn't call anyone much, but it is good to have on you.

Guess he'll have to do it tomorrow, one look outside says 'It is obviously dark out.' He knows that they stay open all the time, but usually at night it is rather slow.

Back at the current task at hand, trying to find something worthwhile.

Saitama searched and searched for something worthwhile to read, but most of it was later volumes of series, even he would not want to be confused with events. He also keeps finding new ecchi ones, but nothing he is interested in.

Superhero, superhero, superhero, their new and starting out, but their designs look bland, and one look at them said 'generic idiot hero, who wins all the battles, when he is about to lose, he gains a new power, which he may or may not use again.'

Seeing nothing of interest for him, he also honestly can't think of something for Kali, once again he does not know her well.

So he decides to pick a random one, with at least an interesting cover, 'Getter Robo: Devolution' It is called, hopefully one of them might like it.

...

Saitama was on his way back with the manga in hand, nothing of note anywhere else, because he wandered the whole neighborhood, possibly some of the city.

A knife was pressed against his throat.

"Give me all of your money." A voice low and threatening whispered to him.

"No." Saitama bluntly said without looking back.

He calmly started walking away, slipping the knife off his neck.

Unusually large hands grabbed his shoulders and spun him around.

He was met with a large snout in his face. The face of the thing looked like a pigs, a large body, and some clothes that indicated signs of a rebel.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion, as to why the pig thing, or Orc just grabbed him.

"Listen here! You're being robbed understand!"

"Ok."

"Now you are going to give me possessions, are we clear?"

"No."

"Listen Human! Don't try to sound tough. I could easily snap you in two, but that is too much effort, just to rob someone. So-"

Saitama easily slipped out of the grasp of the Orc and started walking away.

The Orc went right in front of him, once again grasping the knife, how he can grasp something small is anyone's guess.

"You've got three seconds to-"

Saitama easily snaps the end of the knife, leaving a noticeable hole where it once was.

"It's not nice to point knives at people." Saitama said, showing some hint of being annoyed.

The Orc just stares at the knife, the one in his huge hand and the one in Saitama's hand. At this point, he wasn't shocked or scared, he was pissed at Saitama's attempts at ignoring him.

"That does it! I'm going to rip your skull out!"

Saitama blankly stares at the raging Orc and drops the bladed end of the knife.

"Alright."

This pissed off the Orc even more, when he threated him, he just calmly replied. Time to see if he can reply when he's dead.

The Orc charged Saitama, pulling him up by his neck, covering some of his mouth too.

Saitama blinked at the gesture.

"Say your prayers! D-"

The Orc didn't finish as his guts literally went all of the sidewalk and walls.

The Orc's hand naturally let go of Saitama as the Orc fell to the ground, well what was left of him. A giant hole was formed in the middle of the Orc's body.

Saitama proceeded to brush off the dirt on his clothes, somehow nothing else got on him, so naturally he walked away from the scene, but not before taking a look towards the sky. The stars shone brightly.

Almost a full moon too.

Starting tomorrow he has to try to find work. Also some other things, but finding a job is a priority.

...

Saitama arrived back to see a sleeping Kali curled up in a ball, tail wrapped around her.

Again Saitama had to wonder if she actually is a cat.

Well he has to find a job, can't be sleeping on the floor forever, he been using his cape as blanket, but tonight...

He stared at the little cat girl, before going into the kitchen, grabbing his cape, and setting it upon the cat girl. He could see a smile form upon her face, feeling the small amount of warmth over her.

He laid down on the ground a few feet away from the girl and closed his eyes. Tomorrow is job hunting, if he can get one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kali awoke abruptly. Her heart raced as she lifted her head up. She began taking a few calm deep breaths after realizing she just had a nightmare. She dreamt that she was abandoned and alone. Though to her it's horrible memory.

She took a few seconds to realize that something was laid on top of her, taking a few seconds to examine it, she could confirm that it was Saitama's cape.

It was the morning as rays of light pierced through the window. She could hear the sound of the T.V being on indicating that Saitama was awake.

She got up, taking his cape off her body, and placed it on the kitchen counter.

She then walks to Saitama and takes a seat near him, probably a foot or two away.

Kali takes a long glance at Saitama. His face still held the same neutral expression, not one of boredom, just neutral.

Saitama noticed the gesture, but instead of staring back he opts to ruffle her hair, still holding the neutral face.

Kali closes her eyes appreciating the small gesture, she may not verbally sound it, but she's really grateful for Saitama and all the small things he has done for her.

He may have plucked her ears a bit too many times yesterday, but it wasn't out of malice, just curiosity.

Once she felt his hand move away from her head she opened her eyes, and opted to look at the T.V screen.

"In other news police are saying to be on the look out for anything suspicious. A liminal was found dead last night with a giant hole in his body. The scene was rather messy. The liminal is a well known criminal, said to have mugged multiple people and liminals alike."

The screen flicked to a different channel as Saitama changed it. She didn't protest as she didn't what to think of the news.

It appears that he has gotten a bag of chips, which he was now offering some to her. She accepts it taking a handful and begins to eat it slowly, savoring the taste. Her tail unconsciously swings back and forth.

The duo spends most of the day watching T.V. Nothing catching too much of their interest.

...

To all reads and Meanjojo

i hope this fanfic is up to your liking


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Saitama waved to Kali as he exited out of the apartment to look for a job, she obviously waved back.

He made sure to lock the door, before heading out of the main building.

On the streets of Japan...nothing interesting was happening. Just Saitama wandering the busy streets, getting a couple of stares due to his baldness. This time he didn't notice though. He's got to find a job.

...

He could be a business man again, but what of it, honestly he's been searching for a while now, but nothing of interest shows up for him.

Currently he was just wandering around thinking about possible jobs.

He has to factor in a lot of things, such as his strength, but it's mostly just 'If he'll quickly get bored or not.'

A lot of them were the quickly bored type.

Game Show host? He'll get bored, and the audience would too.

Translator? Well he does know a little english, but no way.

Office Worker? Boredom that's it.

He could go for a school teacher, but... maybe. That's a maybe. He has heard that the younger generations are starting to be 'less informed' of everything.

Man that made him feel old. Okay, a maybe on the teacher.

Saitama tapped his forehead a couple of times, what to do, what to do?

His hearing picked up sniffling in an alleyway.

Saitama felt a wave of familiarity as he stopped by said alleyway. Once again the small sniffles, sounded rather young.

Walking down said alleyway, he saw a preteen girl huddled on a wall, though the top half of her was normal, the bottom part was very reptilian like as she didn't have any legs, but she did have a tail.

There appeared to be a recently opened box next to her, her tail was a little inside it, it looked like it was recently opened too.

She wore just a jacket on her human half, nothing else underneath, though if one looked closely at her neck one could see it had some red on it and her neck looked worn by the looks of it, though she was trying to conceal it with the jacket.

Her tail was a dark blue color, with some red bits almost making a pattern, but mostly random splotches.

Her hair matched her tail, as in dark blue, and her eyes were very much like a reptile's indeed, black slits, but he could kind of see a little green in them.

Upon his approach the girl tried to back away, but was met by the resistance of the wall.

"S-stay away!" She was still backed against the wall, but she let it out.

Saitama stopped, "I won't hurt you." He said, in his usual monotone voice.

The girl's slits slowly opened to reveal green eyes, but they stopped at a point where her eyes appeared weary of him.

She hesitantly approached, eyes still fixated on him wearily.

Seeing that as a sign Saitama motioned his hands saying 'follow me.'

The girl hesitated a lot, before complying, though hesitantly.

...

This seems a lot familiar, he brought in the girl, she at least stay closed to him, and here they are in front of an officer he's seen before.

"Oh! It's you again." The officer recognized Saitama, though who wouldn't remember such a head.

Saitama stepped out of the way to reveal the girl.

The officer knew what to do next, "So, what's your name little Lamia?

A moment of silence passed, before she quickly spoke, "Iara."

...

Strangely another long process has passed of just getting a picture. Seriously she was willing to answer her name, but not anything else.

Saitama sighed as he usually hated waiting for a long process he could do in a few minutes, though this is probably the fastest thing they can do.

Back to his line of thought, what was he thinking of again... Oh right! He was thinking of becoming a teacher. Is that correct, maybe.

It's decided, he'll become a teacher!

"Once again Mr. Saitama, we're going to need you to care for this liminal, until things can get in order, once again can't stay and babysit." The official said as he brought Iara out.

"Also, I kind of need you to sign this legal document, or I'll get chewed out. Just says you'll be willing to care for extra species and things like that."

The officer pulls out a piece of paper and a pen.

Saitama silently read the document, (In accordance to the recent discovery of Liminals, or extra species), 'Wait recent?' Saitama thought

What does it mean by recent discovery? There's no way you can just not discovery these extra species until now.

Anyway Saitama continued to read the document, while striking a small conversation, "Do you know of any open teaching positions?" Once again in a monotone voice.

The officer took a small moment to ponder, "Well there is none that I know of, but if you're looking for a job you could work for exchange program, they have a lot of openings that need to be filled."

Saitama shrugged his shoulders, not sure on what to do.

(Here by agree to care for and help extra species.)

With that Saitama signed the contract.

"I'll put that down as interested."

The officer took the contract and placed it somewhere.

"Again we'll wait and see until someone claims her."

Saitama nodded as the little snake girl followed (still hesitantly) him.

...

Well he had to head home, can't expect someone to always follow you around all day.

Once he opened the door, he was kind of expecting a greeting from Kali, however...

He instead saw a woman wearing a black business suit, with matching sunglasses, and black hair.

The woman smiled as Saitama walked in as she crossed her legs.

"Hello Mr. Saitama. I am coordinator Smith and I heard that you are interested in j-"

"Get out." Saitama interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Get out."

Smith took a moment to ponder before continuing on.

"Anyway, since you are interested in joining..." She continued on.

Saitama sighed as it looked like she won't go away for a while. This isn't the first time someone wouldn't go away.

He took a moment to look at Iara, who made an audible "Hmmph." As she crossed her arms looking away from him. He could swear he could hear her say some words and ended with 'dummy.'

He took a look at Kali to see her admiring Smith's legs and looking at her own.

Noticing that Smith continued on and on about... something he stopped paying attention a while ago.

He only had one counter to this.

"Stop!" Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at Saitama, before he put a fist in an open palm.

"Ten words or less."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Excuse me?" Smith said, completely confused.

"Twenty words or less!" Saitama yelled.

"Didn't you just say ten?"

"Fifteen words or less."

Smith put a finger to her forehead, "Great. Now I lost my train of thought." She looked over to the small kitchen area, "Do you have any coffee?"

Saitama sighed as he nodded. To which Smith casually walks towards the kitchen. He knows from experience it's hard to get someone out of your home. He really doesn't understand why people just decide to enter his home.

"It appears that you don't have a coffee maker." Smith said in the kitchen area. "No matter, I can easily make coffee without it."

Why did he buy coffee again?

Saitama sat down on the floor next to Kali, to which he instinctively patted her head, much to the cat girl's delight.

"You know. You are lucky to have a Nekomata. That's one of the few liminals that people most likely think of when they sign up for the exchange." Smith was still making coffee.

Saitama looked at Kali, who was enjoying his petting, before turning back to the kitchen. Noting that Iara was reluctant to sit down. Smith came out of it holding a cold cup of coffee.

"They do seem young to be exchange students, but if it works it works."

'Oh, yeah. They're technically students in the government's eyes.' Saitama looked between Iara and Kali

Smith took a sip of the coffee, "Still not as good as the hot coffee made from the machines."

"What was I on again?" Smith snapped her fingers, "Oh, right."

"Okay Mr. Ten, Fifteen, Twenty words or less. We are looking for someone to willing fully teach a class of Liminals and Humans together." Smith said while counting her fingers. "That was sixteen words by the way."

"Okay." Saitama said.

"To the sixteen words or teaching?"

"Both."

"... You know I expected much more resistance, due to your display earlier."

Saitama only stared blankly at the woman.

"No matter. It makes my job a slight bit easier." Smith sighed in relief as she downed some more coffee.

"Anyway. The job is simple just teach one of the first classes to integrate Humans and Liminals together. I say classes, but in actuality it's just an experiment to see what happens."

Saitama raised a brow at the statement, "Experiment?"

Smith raised a finger, "Not allowed to tell, but you'll see what I mean."

Saitama's face changed to one of a bit of annoyance. As if to say he doesn't like finding out later.

Smith got up and placed her, now empty, cup on the counter.

"I'll take my leave for now. I'll come back with the supplies you need to get the job started."

With that Smith took her leave.

It looks like she left something behind on the counter as well. Saitama got up to see what it is.

'Exchange Program Regulations, Rules, Benefits, etc.' It appears to be a manual of some sort.

Saitama then looked around the room, Iara was still standing alone, and Kali was just sitting staring at Saitama.

He walks over towards the T.V, grabs the remote and turns it on. Taking a seat a couple of feet away from the T.V for safe measure.

Not long after Kali sat next to him holding a bag of chips for them to share. He turned to Iara, who was noticeably looking at them. He placed a hand next to a spot on the ground, tapping it.

The Lamia reluctantly did so, slowly maneuvering towards said spot, placing the top part of her body there.

Kali immediately offered some chips to her, non verbally pushing it in her direction. To which Iara declined shaking her head.

Saitama just opted to watch the T.V.

"My name is Kali. What's yours?"

"Iara." She simply said.

Kali smiled brightly, "I hope we get along. You'll like it here."

Iara blushed at the Nekomata, due to way she adorably smiled. She had to turn her head a bit to hide it though.

Saitama's hand reached Kali's head. She instinctively closed her eyes to feel the fingers.

Iara couldn't stop looking at Kali's face, just why is she so adorable?

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaan~"

Iara wasn't sure if she could take any more of this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kali and Iara were alone in the apartment. Saitama decided to step out for a bit. He was saying something about a sale he saw on T.V.

So yeah... they were just alone.

Kali continued to sit around and watch T.V for a while. Iara just wandered about the small apartment complex, stealing some glances at Kali.

Kali was just mindlessly waving her tail back and forth in rhythm.

When did it get so dark? It's already nighttime a full moon was out and everything. Did they really just watch T.V for a few hours?

A small nauseating feeling came to Iara's senses. A small blush formed on her face as she once again looked towards Kali.

Kali was in a position of sorts as she laid on her back gently patting her own tail. "Nyan~"

Somehow the Lamia blushed even harder at the situation in front of her. How does one define 'adorable?'

Kali noticed Iara staring at her and flipped over to crawl on all fours towards the Lamia. Once she got in close her tail slowly wagged and forth. She looked up at the Lamia expecting something. She waved her head back and forth whilst closing her eyes. She would perk up her ears and bring her head closer to the Lamia's hand.

Iara couldn't resist the urge to pet her. Seriously, she literally couldn't it's like an unknown force was controlling her hands.

She felt the softness of her head. Her hand maneuvered itself, brushing across the catgirl's hair. Slowly she maneuvered towards one of the catgirl's ears. She placed a firm grip on the ear giving it a slight tug and rubbing her fingers up and down it.

"Nyaaaa~" Kali let out a small purr as well.

The Lamia's tail slowly wrapped around the Nekomata. Slowly, but not too quickly.

Iara's other hand maneuvered slowly down the back of small girl. Kali let out small purrs of pleasure as the Lamia's hand maneuvered downward. Iara's hand reached close to the Nekomata's rear and went up and along the Neko's tail.

"Hmmmmmmm." Kali hummed as she waved her body back and forth.

This is when they both noticed they were in a rather tight embrace, but that was just a mild surprise for the girls. This was courtesy of the snake end of Iara.

Kali leaned her head into Iara's. The ears were poking at her face as she rubbed her head into it. Iara put her hand off the girl's tail and brought a finger close to the Nekomata's face. She slightly poked her face.

In response to this action Kali opened her mouth and placed her teeth onto Iara's finger. She put a small amount of pressure as she pressed down, but not too much as to harm the finger. A small bite of affection one might call it.

They could feel both their eyes droop down a bit. Iara wrapped her arms around the catgirl and gently laid down on the polished hardwood floor. She closed her eyes as they both nuzzled up together. A blush on Iara's face and a look of bliss on Kali's as they drifted off to sleep.

The full moon shone on them as it created the perfect lighting for them to sleep. They T.V created some distracting noises as well, but it made going to sleep more easier.

Saitama arrived not soon after holding a coffee maker and a blanket. Should it be mentioned there was blood on his clothes?

Anyway he set the coffee maker on the kitchen counter. He then noticed the two lying down in complete bliss. After a small internal debate on whether or not to give them the blanket... He just gave them it. He'll just use his cape for the night.

He quickly took off his clothes and put them in water. The blood washed off, but now it was wet. He quickly opened the window and flapped the water off quickly drying it instantly. He folded the clothes and went on to sleep, not caring that he was in his underwear.

Who has time to worry about that anyway?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Saitama was busy munching away on some chips. He was just staring at the T.V while it played the news. The two liminals were still fast asleep and all he was wearing now was some shorts he decided to wear.

Where did he get them? He actually doesn't remember himself actually. Oh well, shorts are shorts.

"In some strange news." The T.V reporter began, "A warehouse near the docks was found to be filled with-" The reporter lifted up a piece of paper, "'lots and lots of bodies.' The warehouse was filled with Liminal criminals. The report came from a dock worker who noticed a strange and putrid smell. He followed the source of the smell and went to investigate leading to the discovery."

Saitama continued to eat his random bag of chips, "I wonder how Genos is doing? I also forgot to return King's game."

"When asked about this act of vigilantism some of the police officers had varying responses. Some were excited at the possibility of having a vigilante on the loose. Others were worried about having a vigilante on the loose. However the police warn anyone to be on the lookout for a suspicious Liminals. As quote 'The way the bodies were nearly destroyed and the amount of force needed to punch a hole in them must not have been the work of a human playing hero.'"

"Got to be careful." Saitama said as he flipped the channel, "Don't know what crazies are out there these days."

As Saitama was distracted by the T.V the two he was supposed to take care of started to rouse.

Kali was the first one to wake up and was utterly confused as she couldn't stretch her legs. They felt as though they were being constrained.

She opened her eyes fully to find herself enraptured by the Lamia's tail. She only tilted her head as she took a small sniff through her nose. Her own scent was all over Iara. She doesn't remember rubbing up against Iara recently, but judging from the way they were enraptured she must've done it in her sleep.

She couldn't get out of the Lamia's grip. A small struggle would occur, but no dice.

Well she had to at least wake her up somehow. Her hands and feet were bound so- wait her scent is all over Iara. Which means she's allowed to do something only those with her scent would allow.

Kali leaned in towards Iara's face, opened her mouth, and softly bit her nose.

Iara's eyes shot awake feeling teeth on her nose. Kali stopped and leaned back a bit. Iara took a look down and realized what she was doing. She quickly unwrapped her tail from the Neko and shot up. A luminescent blush made itself known on her face. What did she do? What did she do?

Kali lazily stretched her arms, legs, and tail. She gave small smile as she felt the beams of the warm sun. She made her way on all fours towards Saitama, hoping to be able to steal the bag. She arrived at Saitama's side. He would instinctually offer the bag to her.

Kali was about to reach for the bag, but she noticed one thing. She immediately forgot the bag and went to Saitama's chest.

She held out a finger and pressed his chest. "Boop." She couldn't help, but say.

Saitama slightly patted her head, a bit weirded out she was near his chest.

Iara snapped out her small daze and went to the other side of Saitama hoping to avoid Kali's gaze. Unfortunately she couldn't help, but glance at the cat-girl. To which she saw something rather mesmerizing.

Saitama was jacked! She could see his abs somehow being perfect, his arm was fine as well, but his body though. She forgot about the small Kali incident right then and there. She couldn't stop staring at him. A large blush appeared on her face.

Saitama raised a brow as he had two people looking at him. Was there something on his chest? He looked down to find nothing wrong with it in particular. He gave a small shrug as he continued to eat his chips. Okay he couldn't just ignore this, they were just staring at him.

He snapped his fingers and waved his hand in front of their eyes. Do they see something on him? Is there an invisible thing telling them to stare at his chest? Are they playing some kind of prank on him? He doesn't know!

Wait... Was he getting... FAT!? It was the only explanation. Sure he hasn't done his training in a while, but... He had to leave and do some training.

Being some kind of thinker he moved faster than the eye could match and grabbed a shirt and exited the building rather quickly.

The two in the apartment snapped out of their daze and looked around. What were they doing? Saitama was here just a second ago. Were they distracted by something?

...

Okay a ten kilometer run should do the trick. He'll have to limit himself to normal human speed or else he's just cheating. Wait a second a saleâ€¦.. No he's got to do his run first... But it ends in an hour!

He looked back and forth between the sale and to the sidewalk where he'll begin his run. Maybe he can- No! That's cheating!

With a heavy heart he waved at the sale and started his ten kilometer run. He had to resist the urge to run at least to a stray island and come back quickly.

Immediately after he began his jog a figure started running beside him. She was a bit on what one might call the furry side, some kind of brown in color as well. Her entire body was covered in fur, but not an in your face kind. A pair of canine like- ears made themselves out from the top of her head. A brown tail was also there. She also wore a blue top and hotpants.

"Hello!"

Saitama silently nodded as he continued jogging alongside the stranger.

"So how far are you going?"

"Ten kilometers."

"That's great! I'm doing forty two kilometers! I just started!" She was obviously excited.

Saitama's eyes widened a bit. Forty two kilometers... Why didn't he ever try doing that? It wouldn't hurt to try though.

"I guess I'll change to forty two as well."

The woman's eyes looked like they were sparkling. "Alright! But just so you know I won't slow down if you get tired!"

Somehow at some point during their small conversation they ended up being jogging partners.

...

"That was a nice warmup! Do you want to run another forty two?" The woman asked the bald man.

Saitama was obviously not tired at all and the woman just got some small amounts of sweat on her.

"No. I'm going to do one hundred pushups, one hundred situps, and one hundred squats."

"Good idea! Get those muscles working, but instead of one hundred each , why not two hundred each?!"

"Okay."

The woman got on to the ground and Saitama did the same.

"1... 2... 3...Ready! Go! "


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Saitama didn't find himself sweating from the workout. Instead he just found himself relatively the sameâ€¦. What was he freaking out about again?

The strange woman next to him was just wiping away some sweat with a towel. "That felt good." Her eyes widened a bit after saying that. "Oops! I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Polt. What's yours?"

"Saitama."

Polt grew a bit giddy and a wide smile appeared on her face, "Not many people can keep up with my workout, especially humans. I even think you were going a bit faster than me then you slowed down to match my pace."

"Is that so?" Saitama nonchalantly replied.

Saitama suddenly felt his hands being grasped and found his face looking into a starry eyed Polt.

"Do you want to be my workout partner?!"

Saitama could only raise a brow at this, but the starry eyed Polt would give no answers.

'Is this going to be another Genos?' Saitama wondered.

Well going by that logic she'll more than likely won't stop bothering him until he doesn't care anymore. So would it be better just to say yes and save some suffering later?

"Okay." Saitama indifferently said.

Saitama found himself embraced in a tight hug. Well relative to someone else, to him it was just a small hug.

"Alright! Let's get started!"

Saitama found himself raising a brow at this gesture and comment.

...

The duo found themselves at some sort of gym. Saitama kind of got a glimpse of the sign, Club K...something...Well it can't be Kake, even though it sounds delicious.

It just had your standard gym fare some lifts here, running mill there. There was also a few strange additions he's never seen, like a huge dumbbell that looks heavy, or that strange metal corner filled with small dents in the metal. Hopefully they don't break easily.

Surprisingly he was taken to an area filled with water. Now that's something you don't see in a gym... Polt had a beaming smile. What is she planning?

"Welcome to the water section! I have no idea what to call this little place, so just call it that for now! Here both human and liminal can practice exercises in the water. There's a lot of things that still haven't come in yet, but I hope to accommodate for everyone's preferences!"

"That sounds hard." Saitama stated his mind.

"It's a lot easier than you would think."

Saitama shrugged.

"Since we already worked out our muscles on land, we'll try to work out in the water and see how that goes!"

Saitama nodded, not necessarily sure why one would need to workout in water. Honestly he hasn't fought many water creatures in their own territory. They always seem to invade the lands.

"Hang on I'll be right back!" Polt walked off to find a change of attire.

Saitama mindlessly wandered towards the area filled with water and crouched down. He gave the water a small splash with his hands. It was surprisingly cold... Or was that regular indoor pool temperature?

"Alright, I'm ready!"

Saitama turned around to see Polt once again. She was a one piece swimsuit that was obviously tightening around her body. Tufts of fur were obviously protruding off of the swimsuit. The swimsuit also highlighted her curvaceous figure. Her legs looked plump, her sides looked tight, and her breasts looked ready to burst out of their tight prison.

Absolutely none of that would matter to Saitama as he literally was just staring at her, waiting for her to say something else.

"Now I don't have any extra swimwear for men, sadly enough. So you'll just have to make due with what you have."

"Okay." This was Saitama's que to just take his shirt off.

As soon as Polt saw this a look of admiration appeared on her face. Plus Saitama could see a little blood come out of her nose.

"Hey. You're bleeding." He pointed out.

Polt got close to him rather quickly,"Those are amazing. It's just like the ones you see in bodybuilding ads."

Polt maneuvered her hands onto Saitama's abs, she shivered feeling the hardness of it.

( ** _Should I Ship this or not cuz i'm leaning towards shipping it_** )

Saitama could only raise a brow at this behavior. Is there still something wrong with his body? Maybe this is a thing she does? He won't judge... If it doesn't get too uncomfortable.

"Perfect shape, perfect size..." Polt mumbled as she maneuvered her hand towards Saitama's pecs. She gave a small giggle at her own actions as she was starting to get lost in her own little world.

She suddenly shook her head and coughed, "Okay, we were going to start with simple back strokes."

"You're still bleeding."

...

Meanwhile back at the house Iara and Kali found themselves watching T.V.

The door was simply opened by a woman who usually is referred to as Ms. Smith. Okay she actually pick the locked, but that's not important. She only raised a brow as a certain bald man was missing.

Kali and Iara waved at the 'intruder.'

"Where's Saitama?"

They both shrugged their shoulders and continued on watching T.V Kali was snacking on some never ending chips.

Well she can kill some time until he gets back, her eyes did land on a coffee maker.

"Is this blood?" She noticed there was remnants of blood in the sink, but she didn't really care as there was some cheap coffee to be made. It's probably not important someone could've been bleeding and the sink was the best option.

"So... what's on?" Ms. Smith asked.

...

Saitama found himself wandering the streets of... Wherever he was. He just got done 'working out' with that Polt person. Emphasis on working out, because she wouldn't stop giving him a feel every time they stopped. He still wasn't sure if he should be uncomfortable or not. There was also times where he had to tell her to get her breasts off him. Well at least he was able to try new things.

Anyway he had his shirt back on and some wet pants, but that's okay as it was drying as he walked in the sun... What was he doing again?

He suddenly heard a small slew of laughter coming from an alleyway to his side. He simply turned to be met with some guy wearing a black hood, gathering some kind of energy around his hands... Er uh... skeleton hands.

" **You there human**."

Saitama pointed towards himself in confusion.

" **For thousands of years I have laid dormant. Watching humanity struggle in their futile attempts to become gods. Now they think they control the world and don't fear death. You shall be one of the first victims to show why humans aren't on top of the world. I'll slaughter any of those who will try to stop me as I AM THE-** "

Saitama simply punched the thing into nothingness. "Don't go slaughtering people for no reason." He proceeded to pick at his ears, "What's up with people who wants to kill humans so bad? They should really get a hobby."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Alright give me your mo-" Saitama promptly slapped the man, who was trying to mug him, unconscious.

Seriously that's like the fifth person who's tried to mug him, can't they just get their own jobs? He was just trying to get home.

Right he should be close by now, he recognized that manga shop. Without looking he slapped another guy that was about to come out of the alleyway to mug him.

Now mugging is a serious crime yes, but Saitama doesn't care about these muggers. He may be interested if there was rewards, but nothing of the sort were around.

It didn't take long for him to be back in his apartment.

"I'm home."

He honestly didn't expect Kali to rush up and hug him. Did she miss him or something? He gave a small pat on her head, one of which she happily embraced.

He turned his head and saw Smith just patiently crossing her arms with a smile on her face. He turned to face Iara, but she just turned away in some sort of embarrassment.

"Alright Saitama two things. One I brought some supplies for your 'experimental class.'" Smith simply presented a teacher's uniformâ€¦ just a black suit with a blue tie.

A quick thought flashed into Saitama's mind. Should he go serious while teaching or just try to teach regularly? Serious Series: Serious Teaching... Nah. Too much of a hassle.

"Two... I think I forgot what two was." Smith put a finger to her chin trying to remember what the evasive number two was. "Not sure, but I think two wasâ€¦. Ah. Two, your classroom will be held in a rather unorthodox way. Granted it is unorthodox to have both Liminal and Human students. Anyway, it won't be held at an actual school, but rather a one story building built on the outskirts of town remodeled to host 'classes.'" She ended that with air quotes and sarcasm

"So what will I teach?" Saitama either ignored or didn't notice the sarcasm in Smith's voice.

"Quite literally anything you want. It can be about history, math, just physical education, hell it can even be about how fish swim. The government or the exchange doesn't really care about it. In their words, "It'll never work out."

"That's the kind of attitude is the reason why current and future generations are going to get less and less educated." Saitama pointed out.

Smith nodded in agreement, "You'll be teaching for at least three hours, again this is unorthodox."

Saitama nodded.

"So what do you think you'll want to teach? You don't have to do it right now, but it is good to have something in mind. If you do actually teach how fish swim... I may back that up one hundred percent." A slight chuckle escaped from her mouth. If it's a waste of time why not prove it?

Maybe Saitama should've thought this through a little more, instead of jumping the gun and wanting to teach. He can't teach math as he isn't a genius on that level. He can't teach history because he's bad at history. He can't teach scienceâ€¦. he just doesn't want to teach it.

What can he teach?! Maybe... No he's still not smart enough for that. Cooking...Nope! It has to be something he's familiar with... Something that just comes to him naturally... something that a certain cyborg wanted him to teach him.

Saitama had a sudden idea and pulled a pen and paper out of... Who knows where? He wrote down what he was going to teach and gave it to Smith.

She gave a quick second to read it and raised an eyebrow, "Eh?"

She turned the slip of paper to face Saitama. On it was written...

 **Psychology of being a hero.**

...

 **Ending 1**

The building was locked down, there were hostages laying down on the ground, a gang of Orcs were holding them up, the police were just outside, but neither side did anything. The police didn't want the hostages killed and they couldn't do anything as they were just humans.

The Orc leader was holding a megaphone and shouting at the police, "We demand that Orcs be present in more material! Maybe some money too, make it worthwhile."

"Dammit! What are we supposed to do?" A police officer yelled.

"Don't worry M.O.N will try to take care of it." Smith told the officer.

Inside the building some hostages were crying as they didn't know if they were going to live or die by the hands of these Orcs.

Just then a flush was heard along with some running water. The door quickly opened to reveal Saitama.

"Thanks for letting me use your bathroom." He calmly told the shopkeeper on the ground. Saitama gave a quick look around, "So what's going on?"

Every Orc was aiming guns at him. "Get down on the ground like the rest of them!"

Saitama calmly looked between the hostages and the Orcs and gave a sigh.

Outside the building the windows were immediately stained with blood.

"What the hell!? Everyone get in there! Doesn't matter if you're breaking the law, they're killing hostages!"

Every single police officer barged into the building with their weapons ready.

"Freeee-eeeeze?...NAIA!?"

Inside the building all they saw were the remains of the Orcs and Saitama standing there covered in blood, the hostages were covered in blood as well, but they wore some terrified expressions.

"Hello." Saitama shook some of the Orcs' brains off his hand.

 **Ending two.**

Saitama calmly walked out of the building, surprising the police and everyone else.

"What the hell? Get back here!"

The hostages started murmuring to each other.

"He just walked out."

"Maybe we should follow?"

"Yeah, that's sounds about right."

At the same time the hostages all got up and followed Saitama's lead and calmly walked out of the criminal Orc filled building.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

No one was listening as every single hostage got out of building.

Later on a newspaper was made about it.

 _Worst Hostage Situation Ever: Local bald man walks out of hostage situation, everyone else follows suit._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"In other news the vigilante is still on the loose, rumors report of feared Liminal gangs have been wiped out. Criminals, human and Liminal, have been coming to the police to turn themselves in fearing what might happen to-"

Smith promptly turned the radio off, garnering a small hint of annoyance from Saitama. He was kind of listening to it.

She continued to drive towards their destination, or the 'not worth it' school.

"Once again this is the strangest class that you could ever come up with." Smith reminded Saitama, "You could've done literally anything and you chose one even I didn't think of. Could've done some literature to bridge a gap between human and Liminal writings, art design to incorporate designs from any species, could've had the first human and Liminal band or choir, but you chose this strange class."

"Did I do something wrong?"

Smith shook her head, "No, I'm just honestly surprised. Just didn't expect such an unorthodox class."

Saitama leaned his head on his hand, ever so significantly bored. He got himself a nice black suit courtesy of Ms. Smith. The the second she saw him wearing the suit she bursted out laughing and put a pair of sunglasses on him. When he asked why she was laughing her response was something along the lines of him looking like a giant cliche.

Anyway his two home-stays were staying at his home, he at least made sure to pick up a few snacks for them and for himself if the day gets long for him in the classroom. Right this very moment he was eating a bar of chocolate.

"There are at least twenty or so people in the current registration of the class. I guess most, if not all, of your students will walk out as soon as you reveal what the class is about. That or your bald head would scare them off, fearing they may go blind looking at it."

Smith smirked as the desired reaction of a small growl was heard. After learning that mentioning his bald head ticked him off a bit, who wouldn't want to press that button as much as they could?

"Either way at least you tried. Not many people actually try these days, they just think they will fail and they give up."

Saitama nodded, even if a few people stayed behind he would at least pass on his knowledge to them, which in turn should have them pass it on to next generation, then the next, and the next. Maybe he'll end up in some kind of history book for being the man who put the first building blocks for finally joining human and Liminal together? No stupid laws about getting arrested for defending yourself, or having Liminals as glorified pets.

Saitama may not pay attention most of the time and usually is disinterested in a lot of things, but he knows something is stupid and wrong when he sees it.

Smith stopped the car in front of a building. Guess they're here. "Now as a precaution I have two people who are close to me on guard duty for the classroom. If anything goes out of hand with the Liminal part of the classroom they'll try their best to calm the situation down."

The two got out of the car and walked into the building.

"There they are." Ms. Smith pointed towards two unique individuals.

One was a huge girl wearing some kind of dress, sporting some dark skin, and sporting a horn coming out of her head. The other was the complete opposite of the huge girl. She was smaller, had fair skin, had a blue dress, and for some reason wearing a giant sun hat hiding her face.

"Meet Manako and Tionishia, go say hi to them."

Saitama did just that as he decided to greet Tionishia first.

"Hello, I'm Tionishia. People call me Tio for short." Tionishia smiled as she waved her hand.

"Saitama."

Tio proceeded to graciously pull out a biscuit, "Want a biscuit?"

Saitama accepted the offer, grabbing the small but delicious treat. He didn't leave it at that though as he offered her a bag of chips, she accepted.

"Looks like you two will get along fine."

He would try to greet the fair skinned one, but her face turned away from his.

"Don't be shy Manako." Tio said as she lifted the giant sun hat off of the girl, revealing a singular eye and purple hair.

"Huh?" Saitama stared suspiciously at something for a second.

The girl known as Manako covered her face, knowing what's going to come next. She's been through it a million times and it won't be the last.

"You have purple hair?" Saitama tilted his head at the strange hair color.

Manako's eye widened hearing his tone and the fact that he wasn't talking about her eye.

"My hair?" Manako felt her head, getting a feel for her hair.

"Weird color."

"Uh..." Manako couldn't make heads or tails at this situation. She was certain he was going to question her giant eye.

"Would you look at the time, looks like you three have to head to class." Ms. Smith started to walk outside, "See you in a couple of hours."

It didn't take long for the trio to find the only classroom in this 'not worth it' place.

Any and all talk was silenced as the trio enter the room, it was a full house. Human and various Liminal species were seated side by side, ready to take this class. Saitama had a smile on as he turned around and quickly wrote his name on the board, though a bit sloppy due to him not writing in a while. The next thing he did was write the class' subject.

 _ **Psychology Of Being A Hero.**_

Just for dramatic effect he switched into a 'serious' voice. "As many people know a hero is someone that does good and justice and all that." Saitama turned around to face his class, "Here you-"

He stopped his serious act as he now saw the almost vacant classroom. Seriously there was only a few Liminals (Counting the duo he met earlier.) in the classroom and only one human.

"Hi, Saitama!" It would appear that Polt stayed here,her tail wagging when she saw the bald hero

It would appear that all that was left were a Centaur, a Kobold, a fairy(?), a demon, and a regular human male.

"Would the class introduce themselves?" Saitama almost sounded dejected.

The little fairy introduced herself first, voice full of vigor. "I am Cirno, the strongest of all fairies. Let me tell you how I got here! You see my home is cut off from the rest of the world and one day I destroyed a machine that-"

"Next." Saitama really didn't want to hear a backstory.

The demon went up next, her voice would be pleasing to anyone's ear. "My name is Kaiser or the name that I chose after no one could understand my actual name. If your class didn't peak my interest it has now. I was hoping to become a demon of justice anyway. You might be an interesting one, Sensei."

Polt went up next, "Hello, my name is Polt and I know half of you already. I run Club Kobold and work out every single day! Let's hope to get some exercises in after class!"

The Centaur went up next, "I am Centorea. I must say that I was here to understand the workings of a Japanese classroom. I know stand here eager to learn about the so called 'Psychology Of A Hero.' If not for the fact that stories of heroes are extremely popular among Centaurs, I would not be standing here."

The only human stood up awkwardly, "I'm Kimihito Kurusu, and you'll probably forget that won't you?" It would appear that he had experience with this sort of thing.

Saitama will probably just call him Kim or something like that. Now where was he? Oh, right...

"You ready?"

"Yes, Sensei!" Everyone replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Saitama, Tio, and Manako were currently sitting at a random Udon shop they happen to have found after Saitama's class. The class was actually rather uneventful for the first day.

As soon as Saitama started the one known as Cirno derailed and talked about food. Then somehow the whole, small, class ended up talking about food for a couple of hours. Needless to say, Saitama was a bit annoyed... and hungry.

The trio sat together in silence for a couple of minutes, minus Tio's fidgeting in the small seat.

"It wasn't bad for a first day." Tio said, trying to lighten the mood.

Fortunately for her Saitama wasn't in that foul of a mood. In fact he wasn't listening at all, "What?"

Tio laughed nervously at this small moment. This could only cause Saitama to raise a brow at her behaviour, "Better luck next time, I guess?"

Saitama nodded, before going back to eating some Udon.

Manako on the other hand was staring off to the side, "Weird color..."

Tio glanced to the side and raised a brow, "Huh?"

Manako didn't bother to turn her head, "Nothing."

"Oh, come on, you know what Smith says about keeping your feelings bottled up." Tio said in a sweet, yet sing song voice towards the monoeye.

Saitama was listening in as well, despite his loud slurping.

Manako actually considered it for a good couple of seconds, before she caved in to Tio's strangely convincing eyes and face. You just can't simply say no to that.

"I-I just find it a bit strange... that you commented on my hair...instead of, you know?" Manako said, turning her face towards the bald man.

"Know what?" Saitama said.

This caused the two Liminals to stumble a bit in shock, was he joking orâ€¦

Manako pointed towards her eye.

"Oh hey, your eye color matches your hair color." Saitama said in completely genuine amusement. It was too genuine to even be sarcastic. It was like he discovered the meaning of life.

Tio actually gave a small giggle at the fact, while Manako gave a small smile of amusement. She decided to drop the topic.

"You know a guy named Boros?" Saitama asked out of the blue.

Manako shook her head, "No, who's Boros?"

"One eyed guy, strong, dominator kind of guy.. Know anyone like him?"

"No." Manako shook her head, she has never met someone with those characteristics.

"Well he was a pretty strong guy, stronger than most guys, even survived my punch going straight into him. That was a first." This time Saitama seemed to be going off into his own little world, remembering bits of the fight with the strongest opponent he's faced.

Unfortunately his wording would have been better as the two Liminals had a slight blush on their cheeks, "What?" They both questioned.

"I mean he put up a pretty good fight as well, first time experimenting with that guy and he did not give in. Even though he put in a tough fight and I did the same, he still believed I was holding back, even when I got serious on him. That was the last time I saw him as he was destroyed b- Your noses are bleeding."

Whilst Saitama was having the fond memory of his fight it unfortunately wasn't transferred to the thoughts of the two Liminalsâ€¦ they were imagining a completely different scenario in their head.

"Is there anything else you can talk about?" Tio wiped some blood off of her nose, thankful that a certain compatriot wasn't there.

Manako nodded in agreement as she did not expect the conversation to head in that direction. She didn't expect for the nosebleed either.

Saitama enthusiastically nodded and began to think for something else to talk about... that's when he realized, "Haven't seen Genos in a while."

Tio was quick to give a sigh of relief as her blush disappeared, "Who's Genos?"

Saitama put a finger on his forehead and thought for a bit, it almost looked like steam was coming out of his ears, but there was nothing of the sort.

"My 'disciple.'" Saitama simply said.

"Oh, what do you teach?"

"Nothing really, I just tell him quotes from some manga and shows I watch. He eats it right up, but he tries his best to live by it. Always going on about being: 'As great as Sensei.'"

Tio raised a brow, "Why is that?"

"Don't know really. He decided to randomly enter my home and stay with me. A bit creeped out by him sometimes as he sometimes watches me sleep or sleep right next to me."

Manako and Tio were getting a small bit of blush again. Tio simply just laughed to try and ease the embarrassment off of her face and try to steer the conversation somewhere else.

Nothing really eventful happened for the rest of the time.

...

Saitama patted Kali's head as she immediately hugged him after he came home. She literally ran up to him and hugged him as if he's been gone for days.

He could hear the small purrs erupting from her. This somewhat encouraged him to slowly and thoroughly rub her head.

"Welcome back." Iara said as she boredly watched television.

Saitama pried Kali off of him and grabbed himself a glass and poured some water into it... maybe he should use that coffee machine once in awhile. Honestly he forgot what coffee tasted like, though he remembered it tasted a bit... unpleasant.

Saitama took a sip of water and untied his tie on his new uniform. Even though today was nothing special.. it was a start. A bad start, but a start. So, he was going to teach every other day then? Yeah, that's right.

He felt hands tugging at his side and looked to see Iara and Kali standing side by side. They both had a serious, but nervous composure.

"We have a question. Actually she only does." Kali said and stopped as she looked at Iara, waiting for her to speak up.

Iara had a nervous air around her and tried to look at Saitama, but in the end she ended up closing her eyes. She spoke, "Not...not to sound rude or anything... but... are you going to... abuse us?"

Saitama didn't even give a second thought as he simply said, "No."

This would cause Iara to sigh in relief at the honest man.

"Aren't you a little young for something like that?"

Iara blushed, extremely. It was almost unbelievable to hear him assume something like that.

"Something like that?" Kali tilted her head in confusion.

"It's nothing." Iara said as she placed a hand over her face to cover her embarrassment.

"Unless you meant the other kind of abuse... then, No. I will never abuse you. It would be despicable." Saitama said as he after he saw Iara's embarrassed face.

Iara uncovered her face to look into Saitama's eyes... they were simply not lying.. this brought a bit of closure and warmness to her heart. She actually hugged Saitama, "Don't expect a hug like this to come from me all the time."

Saitama simply patted her head, it's not like she rejected it or nor rejected it. It just happened and she allowed it to continue. She was quick to end the hug though.

"I have a question." Kali said and raised her hand.

"Yeah?" Saitama said as he brought the glass up for another sip.

Kali was a bit fidgety, but she managed to clear it out of her system, "Can I call you... _Papa_?"

Iara took a second to look at the Nekomata.

"Sure" Saitama said as he took a gulp from the water... Wait!

He spat out the water all over the sink, "Wha-"

Saitama didn't even finish his sentence as Kali managed latch herself around him, "Yay! I love you, Papa!"

 **Okay guys this is where "Meanjojo" the original creator left off and where i will pick up so i hope you guys will like the stuff the i will add later on**

 **-GhostColts141**


	13. The New Daughter

Chapter 13

The New Daughter

"WHAT?..."

Was the only thing in Saitama's mind as Kali latched herself on him with no sign of letting go, with star filled eyes the Nekomata looked up at the bald hero and smiled.

"Yay! You're my new papa" Kali Cheered before snuggling her head on his chest

Saitama on the other hand was just confused as to why she would call him papa; gently pushing her aside and kneeling to her level the bald hero saw her innocent smile

"Kali why did you call me that" Saitama asked kindly just seeing if there was I misunderstanding or anything

"Well…you're always so kind to us and always took care of us even from the first time we met….I think of you as my new papa….and I love the way you rub my head" Kali replied shyly as she played with her tail

The bald hero knows he was being nice to them but he didn't knew just what one of them thought of him, as he was busy pondering in his thoughts, Iara couldn't help but find the whole scene very cute and surprising just resisting the urges the hug her

"Kali I think it would be better if you called me by my name instead" Saitama said hoping to let her down easy, knowing that he may return to his world someday

Kali tilted her head slightly, a confuse look was on her face

"Father?" Kali said opting to call him that instead

"No" Saitama deadpan

The Nekomata fidgeted with her tail before looking up at him

"Daddy?" Kali suggested

"No" Saitama deadpan again

Kali eyes started to water, her ears and tail drop as her lower lip quivered

"So…you can't be my papa?" Kali snuffled trying to pull on the bald hero's heart strings as tears were starting to fall

"N-no wait don't cry all I'm saying is-" Before Saitama could begin Kali bust in to even more tears, the bald hero franticly looked at anything that could make her stop crying, he then looked at the lamia who just shrugged not knowing what to do

Saitama sight just knowing what he should do, he was going to make a decision that he may or may not regret

"Ok…" Saitama's face suddenly turned somber, Kali stopped her crying snuffling a few moments before looking up at the bald hero

"I don't know anything about being a father to anyone…" Saitama started looking at the Kali's eyes

The sad little Nekomata lowered her hand slowly as tears came falling down

"But I'll try my best with you if that's ok" Saitama continued this time with a smile, the young nekomata's ears sprang up and all her attention towards the bald hero

"Does that mean…" Before Kali could be saying anything thing else Saitama hug her, overwhelmed by joy Kali burst in to tears this time however these were tears of joy

"T-that was beautiful…." Iara said immediately breaking the heart felt mood, Saitama and Kali turned to look at her only to see her eating a bag of chips and sitting on the floor as if she was watching a slice of life movie

"HEY! Those are my chips" Kali screamed before hurdling towards the Lamia

"Ahhh!" Iara squealed feeling the ball of fur hit her

Saitama fixed up his tie as he was getting ready for work, looking up at the mirror and seeing everything to be fine.

"I think that's good enough" Saitama said to no one in particular

As he was making his way to the door Saitama felt a hug around his waist, looking down he saw Kali looking at him a pure hearted smile

"Take care papa" Kali hugged him tighter

Saitama broke off the hug gently, kneeling down to her and rubbing her head

"I'll be back" the bald hero said to her before taking off


	14. The Responsibility

**Chapter 13**

 **The Responsibility**

As the bald hero walked the halls to his class a familiar sight confronted him, Ms Smith leaning against the wall looking at Saitama with a small grin on her face. The bald hero only stared back at her with a blank expression

"What are you doing here?" Saitama was the first to ask

"Oh just checking up on your progress Saitama" Smith said walking towards Saitama

"Nothing much happened, and it's just my second day here" Saitama shrugged not thinking much of it

"Well I was hoping if you could do a report on every class you teach, just to keep better track of you" Smith said handing him a small folder

"Aww, do I have to?" Saitama wined, not really wanting to do paper work

"Sorry Saitama but I'm just doing my job" Smith took off her shades whiles looking at the bald man

The bald hero let out a sigh before responding with his signature deadpan face

"Ok"

"Well…I better be going and good luck on your teaching job" Smith said walking away from him

Just as she was half way out the door she felt a strong vice like grip on her shoulder

"Wait a second" Calling her out, Saitama's voice turning serious

Smith's spine shivered at the sound of Saitama's, just the sound of it was making her pale

'Crap did he found out that I was just dumping all my work on him?'

Smith thought nervously as she slowly turned her head around only to be greeted by the bald man's dangerous aura he was emitting, his face was down but the senses of danger was oozing out of him

'HE DID!'

"Hey can I ask you something?" The bald hero asked, lifting his head to reveal his plain poker face, completely breaking the feeling of terror Smith was feeling

Smith took a few seconds to look at Saitama wondering just what happened to that terrifying man that stood in his place,

"Did you hear what I said?" Saitama said snapping out of her trance

Shaking her head slight before returning an answer to the bald hero

"Yes?" Smith said taking a good look at Saitama

"I was wondering….." Saitama started "Is it possible to adopt a non-human"

…

Iara yawned as she continued switching from channel to channel hoping to find something interesting to watch but everything on just seemed to boring or too predictable, with a sigh the young lamia turned off the TV and just lazed on the floor bored out of her mind, turning her head slightly she saw the young nekomata sitting on the floor as well, leaning in closer she saw Kali drawing on a piece of paper with a few crayons lying about.

The picture Kali was making was of her and Saitama with Iara in the background, though a little roughly made the drawing was somewhat cute

"Wow Kali that's a great picture that you made" Iara said slithering close to Kali

"Do you think so? I hope papa will like it" Kali asked worriedly, picking up the picture on the floor and held it over close to her face trying to examine the very little details like the curves of the crayons or the messy colouring

Iara on the other hand couldn't help but let out a small giggle to the nekomata's concern.

"Don't worry I'm very sure he will love it"

Iara moved close to Kali and rubbed her head softly earning a purr from the nekomata

"Nya….Purrrrrrr…" Kali enjoyed being patted or rubbed on her head as long as she knew the person

Iara continued to caress the young neko's head, feeling the ears and enjoying every second of it

'I might get addicted to this' Iara thought with a small blush not noticing the nose bleed she was having

"Nya…..ny…wait…Iara you nose it bleeding" Kali said snapping out of her wild cat like trances

…

Smith's eyes blinked a few times, she was a little lost for words by what the bald man in front of her said.

"Well…can I?" The bald hero's face shown no seriousness but his words told a different story

Smith tilted her head slightly

"Hmmm…...there is no record of non-humans being adopted by human…but I'm sure if I talk with the right people it would be no problem, in your case I'd say you'll be the first human to ever adopt a non-human" Smith said enthusiastically giving Saitama the thumbs up

A small smile was plastered on Saitama's face, and ultimately giving something Kali always wanted; a family

Saitama being caught in the moment didn't notice the time

"Sensei…" Polt's head was sticking out of the door with an impatient look on her face

Two looked at the busty wolf girl, as she stepped outside and put her hands on her hips

"We've been waiting for half an hour now sensei" Polt said in an almost pouting manner

"Okay, time to start class" Saitama entered the room with Polt following close behind as her tail began wagging.

 **Well that raps it up for now but don't worry we'll soon seen a certain blonde cyborg**

 **And Saitama's class will get to witness his power first hand**


	15. The Meeting

Chapter 15

The Meeting

 **Okay guys I'm going to start off this fanfic of my version of the first episode of Monster Musume, of course I'll be taking away the lewdness…basically I'm robbing you of what interested you in the first episode.**

An alarm clock went off with an ear ringing sound, waking anyone close by. It wasn't long before a strong and powerful fist was sent hurdling towards it smashing it to the floor.

Saitama woke up from a dreamless sleep, staring up at the apartment's ceiling the first thing that came to the bald hero's mind was what he and the others will have for breakfast

As Saitama was about to move he felt some small resistance, look at his left he saw Iara's face close to his, lifting his head and seeing Iara's tail was wrapped around his body in a vice like grip with her arms wrapped around him, all the while Kali was curled up like a ball and was sleep on top of them like a household cat.

Iara's hold suddenly became stronger, the bald hero notice the slight change, under normal circumstances a normal human being would surely not survive this death hug by a lamia but Saitama was not a normal human to begin with.

"Iara...Iara time to wake up" Saitama's attempt to softly wake up the lamia was ineffective as her grip on the bald hero only strengthened but to the bald hero it felt like a large cold pillow was hugging him

Iara yawned as she came closer to Saitama, Kali on top of them repeated the same action

"Iara, wake up" Saitama said a little louder

"Five more minutes….no, wait until I warm up five more degrees." Iara lazily said

"Oh…Okay" Saitama replied casually like it was nothing only thinking of what they'll be eating later

 _'I wonder if the bacon that I bought would fit us all today'_

Saitama Sighed thinking only of whether the rations he bought the other day could feed them all, As the bald hero went on in his thoughts Iara began mumbling in her sleep.

"It was too cold to warm myself up." Iara said in her sleep with a hint of red on her face before continuing "I thought you could warm me up…Lamias are cold blooded."

"Oh,…Alright then" Saitama when back to staring up at the ceiling, bored out of his mind Saitama decided to go back to sleep he had no class today anyway, Iara's coil around the bald hero tighten but to Saitama's perspective it felt more like a hug rather than strangulation.

'This is kind of cozy'

 ** _Meanwhile_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kimihito Kurusu a normal human being with no powers whatsoever, every single thing about him was normal….expect for the fact that he houses several non-humans in his residents

His alarm clock went off waking him from his sleep, as he moved however he felt a strong resistance weighing on his fragile normal human body, turning his head slightly he saw Miia's face close to his

 _'Oh no not again'_ He thought as he desperately began trying to escape from the lamia hold

Miia began gripping Kimihito harder, her powerful tail covering his mouth preventing him from uttering a single word, struggling to free himself Kimihito started taping Miia hoping to wake the Lamia up before he could suffocate

"Mmmhh~ not too hard darling~" Miia moaned, snuggling closer to Kimihito oblivious to the fact that she was nearly killing him

A strong clopping sound was heard coming close to the door before it was knocked down abruptly, Centorea came busting through with her sword in hand

"Master I came as fast as I could after noticing Miia was not in her sleeping quarters..….." As soon as she came in Centorea saw her master and the lamia in the same bed together, she rushed in quickly to intervene not because of jealousy but due to her master being strangled by the lamia's powerful tail

"Miia cease this lewd action at once!" shouted the female centaur before ripping her master off the lamia's grasp

…

Saitama sat on the floor eating a bag of chips and watching TV along with Kali and Iara, mindlessly watching reruns of anime

Kali stood up from her place before letting out a yawn and walked towards Saitama with a shy smile

"Papa…Can we go outside and play?" Kali asked as she played with her tail

"Okay I have to go shopping anyway" The bald hero stood up from the floor, turning to face the young lamia sitting next to him

"What about you Iara?" Saitama asked getting her attention

"Sure I don't have anything else going on" The lamia shrugged, nothing eventful was going on maybe coming with the two would help her out of her boredom

…

Saitama, Kali and Iara stood at the entrance of the shopping district, it was Kali's first time in a place this big and the young neko couldn't help but be in awe, the shopping district was a few minutes of walking away from the apartment but they didn't seem to mind.

Saitama turned to face the young lamia and saw her admiring the small bits of jewellery a small stand was selling.

"Papa! Papa! Look!" Kali pointed to a fish monger holding a tuna that was three time her size, she then turned to face the bald hero "Look at the size of that fish!" Kali said excitedly pulling on Saitama's shirt

The smiled at the nekomata before giving her a rub on the head

"Nyaaaaa~"

"Eh…Sensei?"

Saitama and Kali looked up to the voice calling their attention. It was two of his students Kimihito Kurusu and Centorea, along with them was a harpy, a slime and a lamia just like Iara

"Oh it's Kim…mitoru….Kim…mistu…umm….Kirito?" Saitama kept on failing to say is name right

"Mmm…it's Kimihito sensei…he he he he….ehe" Kimihito only laughed awkwardly at his sensei not getting his name right

"Anyhow I think we should introduces ourselves" Kimihito said pointing to the lamia first "This is Miia"

"Hello. I'm an exchange student living with him, thank you for taking care of my Darling" Miia said bowing to Saitama respectively

"Oh hello…mmm are you his wife or something" The bald hero asked

"W-what! No…I mean not yet fu fu fu" Miia started giggle intently as anime-ish style hearts came out of her

Kimihito sweat drop from the situation before coughing to get everyone attention

"And this is Papi" Kimihito introduce the harpy next

"Papi's a harpy, is what Papi is!" The hyper girl introduce herself a little too fast

"Wh-What?" was Saitama only response, Kali herself was also confused by the harpy

"Like I said, Papi's a harpy's…" Papi replied only to get herself confuse as well

"Wait, Parpy's Papi…? Papi, Parpipa Papi Harpy…Papipa Harpy Hapi?"

The more she continued the more smoke was coming out of her head

"Ok ok Papi stop I think he gets it" Said Kimihito stopping her from further hurting her brain

The next one was a slime girl that was behind Kimihito who seemed afraid of the bald man, one knew how he looked like to Suu, but to her the bald man had a deadly aura,

"And this is Suu" Kimihito moved out of the way and slight pushed Suu to face Saitama, Suu was a little shaken by this but manage to bow in respect

"Hello" Saitama said before patting the young slime girl

Suu was frighten at first but quickly replied by gently grasping the bald hero's hand, Saitama smiled by this small action, Kali on the other hand pouted slightly jealous that he was patting one's head other than her

"You already know Centorea" Kimihito said pointing towards the centaur

"Tis a pleasure to meet you here again sensei" Centorea said bowing to Saitama

"I remember you, you were with Kimto on the the first day of class" Said the bald hero, pointing at the centaur

" _It's Kimihito Sensei_ …" The pokered face human added quietly

As the others continued on in their conversation, Iara eye caught sight of Miia intensely staring at her, Saitama took notice of the young lamia's actions and quickly introduce them to his students and their companions

"By the way this is Iara, she a non-human I'm hosting" the hero stepped aside to show the young lamia

"Ehh!...mmmm….it's a n-nice to meet you all…" The young lamia was fiddled for a moment before bowing nervously at them

As she rose however, Iara couldn't help the stare at the older Lamia in front of her, seeing as she was bigger than her, a larger tail and bigger breast the she had

"And this is Kali, she's my daughter" Said Saitama introducing her to them, The Nekomata hid behind the bald hero's back too shy to even face the other

"Come on, don't be shy" Saitama gave a small smile at he, Kali looked at them before uttering a small "hi~"

"So what are you doing here Sensei?" Kimihito asked Saitama

"We just got board at home and came here looking around the place." Saitama merely shrugged not thinking too much of the place Kali and Iara where going but simple followed behind the two.

"So you're not here for the big sale? Everything at the fish and meat side of the stands is selling for sixty percent off" Kimihito questioned

Saitama did a double take at Kimihito, his face turning serious glare as if he had turn into a man ready to take on a large tast.

"Where?" Saitama asked but his face seemed to show demand, putting both hands on Kimihito shoulders.

"Ehh…" was the only response the simple man uttered, having first time witnessing his sensei in this serious state.

Before the man could say anything Saitama turned to Kali and Iara with the seriousness never leaving his face.

"Listen here you two" Saitama said getting both their full attention, Iara stopped her staring at Miia and faced the bald hero.

"I'm going to shop for a while and I what you two the stay here with the others" Saitama said gesturing to the harpy, slime, centaur and lamia"

"Uhh…O.K" Kali and Iara both nodded, both still distracted by the bald man's serious face

"Kimihito come with me and tell me where it is" Saitama said taking Kimihito by his arm and dashing like a jet, leaving a trial of dust and shock expressions from his and Kimihito's group

"EHHH?!" Kimihito shouted off before zooming off with him

It took a minute for everyone to get back to their senses, Miia was the first one to break the awkward silence

"So…where do you two want to go see first here?" Miia asked nicely

"I WANT TO SEE THAT BIG FISH AGAIN!" Kali shouted break out of her shyness

…

Else where

Somewhere on top of a building, a cyborg scanned the area getting a good grasped of where he was but to find that this area matched no map in his data base.

As he continued his scan, he picked up multiple life forms that didn't matched humans, jumping from building to building the cyborg came close to his target, upon further inspection he saw two lamias, one slime, one harpy, one centaur and one catgirl

"Scan life forms" the cyborgs eyes turned yellow and began scanning the group "These monsters are somewhere around a low level demon treat." Its palms ignited a yellow glow, it took a look at the civilians standing around the area,

"Could it be that they don't notice the monsters?" the cyborg said to no one in particular

"No matter, I must depose of them before they plan on attacking these people" the cyborg thought as it pointed its arm at the group of non-humans

"INCINERATE!" It shouted as a giant ball of fire was sent hurdling towards the group

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

…

….

Bonus chapter for those who have waited

Kali found herself inside a box, after Saitama had left for work and Iara taking a nap the young nekomata quickly got busy in decorating it to her favour painting it with cans of spray paint she saw lying dormant in the trash

The box was painted in a light pink, taking a pen Kali drawn in a door and window, she waited a couple of minutes for it to dry

Once all the paint had dried the young little neko jumped in the box with the drawing she made, like a cat she just stayed in place, not doing anything but wait for her prey to come.

"This is my kingdom" She said to herself

A few moments pasted and the door opened to the bald hero, if things go as planned Kali will be able to surprise Saitama with the drawing she made.

Just as Kali was about to pop from the box it was shut close by the drying paint, Kali tried to open the box a much she could without making a sound

"Aww man, Kali sure did make a mess of things while I was gone" She heard him say from outside the box.

"Well I can't do anything about it now…I might as well clean this place up"

Kali suddenly felt the box she was in being carried a moment later she felt that she was set down gently, Kali finally manage to open the box only to find herself outside.

With tears filling her eyes the young nekomata jumped out of the box and started banging on the door with her drawing in hand

"PAPA PAPA, THE D-DOOR, I'M OUTSIDE" Kali cried cartoonish tears streaming out of her eyes.


	16. Return of the Blonde Cyborg

Chapter - 16

 **Return of the blonde cyborg**

Suu was the first one to act, her form enlarged to engulf and grab hold of everyone moving them from harm's way, barely dodging the attack, people around them took notice and panicked, running away from the fire that started

When they were finally safe Suu spat them all out and morphed back to her human shape.

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT!?" Miia screamed, looking at the scorched pavement where they once stood, searching for the source of the fire Miia saw what looked like a man on top of a building with steel arms

The man jumped off the building and landed on the street with a loud crash before pointing the palm of his fiery hand at them

"You dreaded villain, have a taste of thy blade!" Centorea lashed out her sword at Genos, with a swift swing the sword was brought down on his head only for it to clang at his head like it was nothing

The vibrations of Centorea's strike coursed through her sword then her arms, shaking her large breast in the process. The centaur took a second to catch her breath, while the cyborg lowered his arm slightly as if he was letting her rest, several moments later Centorea continued her flurry of attacks, one by one of her strongest swings hit the cyborg and one by one it did nothing to Genos, the centaur huffed a deep breath, exhausted from trying to do little to no damage to him

"So I hope call this small dual a draw? Tee-hee" Centorea asked the cyborg, attempting to act innocent and cute

"Incinerate"

Genos activated his palm in the lowest setting possible and blew away the centaur in one hit

"Centorea!" Miia, Suu and Papi came rushing on to her a just few meters away

"Centorea please wake up!" Papi started shaking her, attempting to wake her

"Why yes, mmmmaster I would like some more salad~" Centorea eyes where swirling and began speaking randomly before completely passing out

"Please wake up Centorea!" Miia tried to carry her but to no avail, she was too heavy even with three of them helping.

Kali and Iara stood in place, terrified and shock of what was happening in front of them, it was a moment later that the two went to the others and helped them

Genos on the other hand looked at the group, confused as to how easy it was for him to defeat one of them, scanning them again however the cyborg questioned the level these non-humans where at.

There was a small static of interference that lasted a few second before returning back to normal

 _"This doesn't seem right, my sensors are levelling them around a high dragon level threat now"_ Genos thought as he began walking towards them

"What are you all doing in this city?" Genos asked, raising one of his arms

"HAAA?! WE SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TRYING TO BURN US OUT OF NO WHERE?!" Miia shouted at the cyborg, as cartoonish steam came out of her head

This only seemed to irritate the cyborg but decided to answer her question, he lowered his arm but the palm kept its glow

"Very well, if you must know I'm an S class hero and I'm here to eliminate all possible threats" Genos faced them "And that means all of you"

"Now tell me, how did you all go unnoticed by the people in the area?" Genos asked harshly as he charged up his palms and pointed it at them

Again there was a small static of interference

"What do you mean?" Iara frightfully added at the cyborg's question, she was afraid of what this weird looking robot could do and suddenly covered her mount with her hands

"All of you walk in public as if the people here don't notice you" said the cyborg, his eyes burning a raging yellow

"I don't know if you have been living under a rock or something! But monsters and humans coexist here" Miia replied as best as she could but the raging eyes of the cyborg was staring her down

"Nonsense" Genos said sternly, his palm ready to fire

"But we're telling the trut-" Iara was cut off the a large fire ball almost hitting them, just barely missing Centorea and Kali, with Kali now cowering in fear behind the harpy

"Now. I will asked again" His palms charged up, ready to fire another attack

….

Saitama and Kimihito walked side by side with bags filled to the brim with groceries, meats, fishes, eggs and vegetables, all the while Saitama was drooling, imagining what he'll eat for dinner

"Ahhh…Thank goodness they were having a sale" Kimihito sighed in relief "my wallet couldn't take much more abuse"

The bald hero raised an eye brow at the mortal man

"So those girls are a handful, aren't they?" Saitama asked

Kimihito look at him with a small smile as they continued their walk back to the group

"Oh, it's just those girls eat a lot and I sometimes have to make extra trips to go shopping for them" Kimihito embarrassingly rubbing the back of his head

"Oh…" The bald hero gave him a look of interest "That must be hard, you know…getting things they need all the time"

Kimihito laughed awkwardly

"Yeah at first it was a lot of hard work and sometimes it's a bit of a pain but" Kimihito his face turning sentimental for a moment, features showing a more kinder face as he look at the bald hero

"But the more I spend my time with them the more I find myself enjoying everyone's company" Kimihito said, reminiscing on cherished memories…even if it was physically painful or awkwardly lewd, he would never trade them for anything.

Saitama smiled at him, giving him a small pat on the back to which Kimihito groaned in pain.

"With Kali and Iara around I guess I could try doing more for them while I'm still here" the hero replied, looking at the blue sky atop of them, but one big question still puzzled him; what…was he going to eat?…..That and if it was time for him to go back to his world, what would happen to Kali and Iara?

Would the hero bring back to the two to his dangerous world? _'No no no it would be too dangerous for them'_

Saitama was lost in his own thoughts, this giving him a lot to think about

"Sensei, what do you mean 'while you're still here? " Kimihito questioned

The bald hero was about to reply till an ear ringing booming sound that rocked the very ground they were standing, followed by a crowed panicking and screaming over a weird looking robot shooting flames

"IT'S JUDGEMENT DAY!..."

"TERMINATORS ARE REAL!..."

"I'm running because everyone else is running!"

The crowd ran as fast as they could away from the threat and past the two

"This is bad" Kimihito looked at the place where the people where running from, his face turning serious "Sensei that's where we left the others! We have to go now!" Kimihito threw away the groceries and bolted to in action, sprinting to where the girls where.

Saitama caught the bags in mid-air and casually kept behind Kimihito, running like it was nothing

…

Miia, Papi, Suu and a knocked out Centorea along with Kali and Iara cornered by a building and a cyborg, his raging eyes starting them all down, his flaming palms pointed at them ready to fire at any attempts of escaping .

With fear knotting at their very being, not one of them uttered a single word at the presence of this fire and steel man, his question still unanswered enraged him further more

"But mister we don't know how to answer your question without you believing us" Papi replied nervously

Genos raised his palm, his settings on high and pointed it at them

"Then you leave me no choice if you are not going to cooperate" Genos aimed at his targets, just as he was about to fire a loud and angry voice called him out

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Kimihito came rushing in like a raging bull ready to fight the steel man

Genos merely raised his eye brow at the weird man running towards him _'Who is this idiot?'_ The blonde cyborg thought looking at the man closing in at him

"D-darling..." Miia looked at Kimihito's heroic act of bravery with star filled eyes

"Master…" Suu and Papi both said in awe

"Mhhhaaaahh" Centorea was still knocked out but manage to mutter, her eyes still in a spiral

Kali and Iara could only stare at the scene unravelling in front of them.

Kimihito came running in speed and cocked his hand back in a fist, ready to unleash his attack on the cyborg, as if time had slown down, Kimihito's fist gaining speed, harnessing all of his willpower and strength in this finally attack, Kimihito's fist abruptly made contact with the demon cyborg's face, hitting him in between the eyes

A clanging sound echoed through the whole shopping district followed by an unholy cracking sound.

"Ahhheeee!" Kimihito held his hand in utter pain

The cyborg unaffected by the attack blankly stared at the man

"DHAAAAAAAAAA!" Kimihito screamed at the top of his lungs, looking at his hand that now resembled a disfigured piece of modern art….a bruised disfigured piece of modern art…

"Darling!"

"Master!"

Genos pointed one of his fingers at him, touching him on the shoulder

"Ehh?" Kimihito now somewhat recovered from the pain was now confused as to what the cyborg was doing

Suddenly a surge of electrically coursed throughout his entire body, feeling his legs give out beneath him and falling to the ground, Kimihito was unable to move his body

"Target eliminated" Genos said walking away from the now defeated man that was unable to move is body.

The cyborg now had his sights set on his real targets, raising his palm and pointing it at them

 _"Papa please help us…"_ Kali prayed with tearful eyes in the hopes that Saitama or someone may save them from this…demon

This demon cyborg.

Then just as the cyborg was about to unleash his attack a powerful gust of wind came followed by a large crashing sound, it all happened so fast that they didn't notice the cyborg was sent flying in to a building

As if Kali's prayers have been answered, Saitama stood in where the cyborg was. His hand in a finger flicking motion was enough to subdue the cyborg

"Sensei?" Kimihito manage to lift his head with a dumfounded expression

The same was said with everyone, shocked at the impossible feat of the bald hero

"Ohhh…" Suu amazed by his power

"Mhhhaaaahh" Centorea was still knocked out but manage to mutter

"Wow…" Papi awed

"Saitama…" Iara awed at his heroic rescue

"PAPA!" Kali came rushing in to hug the bald hero

Saitama couldn't help but pat the young neko's head feeling up the ears and comforting her that everything was alright

"Nyaaaaa~"

….

Genos' legs was sticking out of the building he was knocked in to, when the cyborg came too, he busted out of the building in an explosive fashion _'What would had so much power to defeat me so easily?_ ' The cyborg though as he landed and got in to a fighting mode.

"Damnit I let my guard down again" Genos said to himself

When the dust finally settled the cyborg's eyes widened at what he saw, slowly the cyborg turned off his palms and calmly walked to the bald hero

Saitama looked up at the cyborg walking towards them, the bald hero simply waved to him, the others eyes widen at the cyborg approaching them.

"Oh, Genos I never thought I'd see you here" Saitama walked closer to him

"Sensei I have been looking for you" Genos said to the person that he was training under

"JUST WAIT A MINUTE!"

Everyone attention was towards Miia's sudden out burst

"YOU KNOW THIS PSYCHOPATH!?" The lamia screamed at the two, feeling her nerve throb.

Just as the bald hero was about to answer her helicopters flew over their heads and down descended a team of highly trained agents in yellow along with a few in grey

"Hold it right there or I'll start shooting!" smirked a female zombie with red hair, holding two sub machine guns and aiming it at the bald man and cyborg

The bald hero looked at the group and took notice of a few familiar faces, Manako and Tio among them wearing the same yellow uniform with the exception of a brown skinned girl with white hair who seemed to float with the aid of her hair.

"Hey it's you two, what are you doing here?" The bald hero asked in a calm state, his poker face making it hard to tell whether he was serious about the situation or not

Manako, Tio and the two new comers along with the rest of the agents only drawn out there weapons at him and the cyborg, the moment became more intense when Genos re-activated his palms and pointed in at the team

"Sensei, shall I eliminate them?" Genos asked ready to fight

"No no no no, we don't what to cause more trouble for them" Saitama replied waving his hand in a dismissive manner "Plus it'd be better if we just talk this out"

The cyborg lowered his arms in his sensei's request but still Genos kept his guard up, the last of the choppers hovered above their heads, a rope was let down and with it a woman in SWAT attire armed with a pistol

"This is the Cultural Exchange Security Squad!" The woman said pointing she pistol at the two "Anything you say and do will be-"

The woman stopped for a second, having realize who she was confronted with.

"Well if it isn't Saitama-Kun" The woman removed her mask revealing Smith, she took a second look at him and the cyborg

"And a friend I suppose?"

Genos didn't react but merely stared at her blankly

"And I see you've met Darling as well"

Kimihito once again raised his head to look at Smith before laying face first gently on the ground

"Darling!"

"Master!"

Kimihito's host group ran to his side, aiding him as best as they could until help arrives

"You guys are coming with us…" Smith said looking at Saitama and Kimihito's respective group of students than looked at the cyborg "All of you"

.

.

.

"Okay" The bald replied giving his well-known 'ok


	17. Heroes And Monsters

Chapter - 17

Heroes and Monsters

Maybe it was the colourless walls, the absolute silence, the cold steel chairs and table in which they sat on, the single window that only reflected their own image back at them, or the cold handcuffs that was put on their wrist. One thing was certain; this interrogation was a serious matter at hand.

But this however didn't affect Saitama nor did Genos, Saitama merely yawned to where he was at, whiles Genos sat still and waited for anything to come, Kimihito on the other hand was sweating bullets as he sat next to them. Looking at the faces of these three individuals it was clear what each one was thinking.

 _"Boring…"_

 _"I must find answers"_

 _"I WANT TO DIE!"_

A cyborg, a bald hero, and a nervous man in one room, just the sound of it made it come off as the start of a bad joke, The door to the room opened and Smith came barging in with her group of agents in yellow.

Kimihito instantly stood up.

"Listen Smith I…"

Before he could even speak Smith raised a hand to stop him

"No need to explain yourself darling-kun" Smith silencing Kimihito and looked at the two that remained seated "It's them that I want answers from"

Kimihito Hesitantly sat flopped back to his seat, anxiously waiting for what was happen to him and the others. Smith came closer to the bald hero and the hostile cyborg, Smith took a look at the cyborg, estimating just how dangerous he is, than at the bald hero, skeptical about the reports from eye witnesses.

"Saitama-kun, I'm going to ask to some questions and I hope you will comply" Smith said sitting at the opposite side of the table with the M.O.N team at her back.

"Okay" Saitama replied apathetically picking his nose

"We got a lot of reports from the bystanders and all the girls that you single handedly defeated this man by yourself?" Smith asked, pointing at the blonde cyborg in an accusing manner

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard" The bald hero casually said whiles picking his nose in a carefree manner

Smith fixed up her shades, a small amount of irritation was beginning to crawl up her skin from the bald hero's uncaring attitude

"Which brings us up to the next question" Smith looked at the cyborg with a look of interest at what this being was "What are you? And your associate what is he?"

Saitama took a second to look at his student the cyborg, next to him was his other student Kimihito

"Well, I'm human, that guy is a cyborg and we're both from another world" Saitama answered with a calm face that seemed to show no emotion other than boredom

Smith raised an eye brow at the two, confusing not only her but her associates as well

"So you're both aliens?" Smith gave a confused stare at both of them

"No, I'm human and Genos here **was** a human. Both of us work in the Hero Association" the bald hero replied with an apathetic expression.

Smith took off her shades for a moment and rubbed her forehead with her fingers

"I don't know about this 'Hero Association' you're talking about, but your friend has to answer for what he did to those girls" Smith crossed his arms, interested to how this cyborg would respond

"Wait! Smith-san is everyone alright?!" Kimihito stood up from his seat with a worried expression

Kimihito was brought in to this room without knowing state the other were in, he just woke up and found himself here with the other two but recalled the recent events that took place.

"No need to worry darling-kun, there all well and fine" Smith waved off.

Smith stared at the cyborg's direction, looking at the features of his face. Those yellow eyes that seemed to go on forever, that deadly stare. _"What is he thinking?"_ Her thoughts transfixed on him

"In this place various species have been able to integrate into human society, since then the cultural exchange program has been a huge success" Smith crossed her arms "And my job is to prevent any and all that disrupt that success"

"Yeah…except we're the ones who do all the work" Doppel said under her breath causing Zombina to giggle slightly

"What I did was unforgivable" Genos began "But in our world monsters and other evil entities are a threat and some are dealt with heroes that are best suited for the job"

Smith raised an eye brow at what he said, his provoke attack on the host students won't just damage the 'Cultural Exchange Bill' but will also attract a lot of unwanted attention from media

"So why did you attack them?" Smith asked getting the cyborg's attention

"Ever since Saitama-sensei's absents more and more monsters have been appearing lately, stronger than the last, that's why when I suddenly appeared here my first goal was to attack any possible threat, my sensors may still be damage from my recent fight about a few hours ago adding to why I attacked on impulse" Genos replied, hoping to slightly justify his actions but he still felt guilty.

"Oh, was it really that bad?" the bald hero shifted his seat slightly to face the cyborg "I've been here for couple of weeks now and I was wondering how it was going in our world"

Genos let out a slight gasped and his eyes widen as he looked at Saitama

"Sensei ….you have been gone for months"

…..

The waiting room was silent; not one of them spoke but the only sound they could hear was the sound of pacing and worried murmurs

Kali kept on fidgeting with her tail, worried at what was happening with her dear Papa, pacing back and forth didn't help ether.

"Kali please calm down" Iara's attempt to calm her down didn't work, seeing as she was starting to make a mark on the floor

"What's going to happen to Papa?" the young neko said with her eye ready to burst with tears

Iara couldn't help but pity the nekomata; coming closer Iara wrapped her in an embrace calming the Kali down.

"Shhh….It okay, I'm sure he'll be fine" The young lamia whisper calm her whiles rubbing her back gently

"Tis already been an hour since we waited here" Centorea said to the group "I too am worried with my master's safety, but tis wiser to wait here"

When Centorea finally came to, she was told of what happened

"I hope Darling is alright" Miia just kept on stroking Papi who had fallen asleep drooling on her lap….tail.

…..

Saitama audibly gasped, this would mean that…all the coupons that he had saved up were now irrelevant.

Genos observed the change in Saitama's facial expression from a dull calm to a worriedly serious face

"Don't worry sensei everything back home is under control….for now" The cyborg said reassuring his teacher, little did he know that his mentor was more concerned with the sales that he had missed

"Ahem!" Getting their attention back to her, Smith continue on with the interrogation

"Anyways" Smith continued on "Your friend here needs to pay for what he was done"

Raising her hand Smith signalled her team to take Genos away. Zombina and Tio came forward to him with handcuffs. Now with his hands restrained the cyborg was on his way to the slammer but just as they were about to leave Smith's phone rang

"Hello" Smith answered "Boss?"

Everyone in the room stayed silent for, just their attention on the agent as she continued on with her call

"B-but sir…." As the call continued on the features in Smith's face started to shown more concern, it went on for several moments as everyone stayed silent, listening to Smith voicing out to her superiors but was ultimately shot down.

"Very well sir…" The call ended and Smith faced her team, with a sigh she gave an order reluctantly

"His free to go" Smith sighed

"Ehh!? Hey didn't this guy tried to roast the girls a while back?" Zombina retorted back

"We have no choice its orders from the boss" Smith said as she adjusted her shades

Zombina pouted slightly whiles Tio removed the cuffs off Genos' hands, as Tio was about to take the key to his cuffs, Genos ripped off the restrains with eases.

Tio and the rest of the people in the room eyes widen from how Genos easily removed his restraints like it was nothing, restraints made to hold a fully grown troll was broken in mere second

"Oi Genos…you should be more careful" The bald hero stood up from his seat and gave his cuffed hands to the M.O.N group "We may have to pay for those cuffs that you broke"

A small nod came from the cyborg "Forgive me Sensei that was slightly out of impulse"

Tio took off the restraint from Saitama and Kimihito's hands; now free from the bindings the bald hero merely pocketed his hand out of boredom whiles Kimihito rubbed his wrist, trying to eased the mark left by the cuffs

…..

The door to the waiting room opened and a blur of Kali's after image came rushing past the others and towards Saitama, The young nekomata latched herself on to the bald hero's leg with no intent of letting go whiles crying.

"PAPA PAPA PAPA~" Kali cried on before sniffling onto the bald hero's leg

"Sorry for worrying you too much Kali" Saitama bent down to pat her head and comfort the crying neko feeling her purrs as he did. Turning his attention, Saitama was confronted by Iara, fiddling with her fingers nervously, giving him shy glances; Iara without warning came close to him and wrap herself on to Saitama in vice like embrace.

Any normal being would surely have suffocated but for the bald hero's point of view this was nothing more than a friendly hug

"I'm glad you're okay~" The lamia sniffled onto Saitama's shoulder as a single tear drop fell from her eyes

Taken aback by this Saitama slowly hugged both of them back

"Sorry for making you guys worry"

Kimihito was soon met with the same greeting but more direct, Miia Papi and Suu came onto him like a cannon ball each one pummelling him to the floor, Centorea rushed forward helping Kimihito from completely getting crushed with their combined weight.

"Darling!" The Lamia whaled on as she kept on 'hugging' him with her tail (At full force)

"Master!" Both Suu and Papi clinging on to him

At this point his face was noticeably tuning blue and his vision became more and more blurry, as an anime-ish spirit was leaving his body.

"Cease this aggressive action at once Master is close to death as it is!" shouted the female centaur before ripping her master off everyone's grasp

Heavy footsteps could entering the waiting room getting everyone attention was Genos who casually walked up to Saitama with a stoic look

"Sensei, are we ready to leave?" Genos asked casually whiles ignoring the steamed look coming from the lamia

"W-w-why aren't you in jail yet!?" Miia's concerns only came to fall short as the cyborg continued to not mind her presences like as if she wasn't there.

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME YOU JERK!"

As Genos continued to ignore her, he took notice of a young nekomata fidgeted with her tail, along with her was another younger looking lamia that seemed to be frightened by his presence both hiding behind the bald hero.

"Sensei may I asked these girls are?" Genos suddenly asked startling both liminals and causing both to retract behind Saitama even further.

"Oh, I'm acting as their 'Host-family' and I'm taking care of both of them" Saitama said as he took Kali and started petting her head purr much to her delight,

"Nya!"

"Okay guys listen up" Smith walked in the room with her M.O.N agents still armed getting everyone's attention, looking at Saitama Smith let out a small sigh "Listen Saitama-kun starting today you are to take responsible of Genos and the girl's as well."

"Yeah sure" Saitama nodded

"Wait a second! Does that mean we'll have to live with this guy?" Iara's outburst caused her to blush before bashfully hiding herself behind the bald hero

"In short; yes, but we'll also have to move somewhere we can keep an eye on you" Smith replied with a small wink

"This seems like a fun idea" Doppel gave a small giggle at the scene unfolding in front of her.

Things were about to get interesting for the bald hero, whether he liked it or not


	18. Home

Chapter – 18

 **Home**

"I think this is too…big" Saitama muttered under his breath as he gazed in awe at his new home, It was a two story medium sized house with a few rooms each for him and his home-stays.

In the next house over Saitama could see a pair of eyes staring at them intently, listening closely the hero could hear small hissing sounds but decided to pay no mind to it.

Kali grinned from ear to ear as an awestruck demeanor set in, with stars in her eyes the young nekomata pulled Saitama's sleeve

"Papa papa! Can I take a look inside?" Kali said eager to explore the new home

Looking at Iara who had the same look as her Saitama kneel to Kali's level, patting her head softly the bald hero gave her a thumbs up

"Alright, but go with Iara and be careful" Saitama replied ruffling her ears playfully receiving a delightful... "Nya~"

"Yay!" The young neko cheered before scrambling into new the house

"H-hey wait for me" Iara said slithering after her

A small smile was plastered on the bald hero's face as he looked at the two running into the house, this small moment of bliss was worth coming into this world even if he had no idea how or why he appeared here but he didn't mind.

"Sensei I counted six rooms, two storage rooms, a living room and one bathroom, ten in total with the exception of the rooftop" The cyborg said scanning the whole house, already mapping and storing every bit of information of the house in his date.

"Seriously? Wow that's bigger than my apartment!" Bald hero's eyes widened seeing as this was a big step from his previous home

"So what do you think Saitama-kun?" Smith grinned as she looked at Saitama's awed expression

"It's amazing but are you sure you want to give me this big house? I'm thankful and all but isn't this too much?" Saitama asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

"This is nothing. If anything think of this as extra space for Kali and Iara to move around, Nekomatas at a young age have a lot of energy so you can let her run around the house freely" Smith stated with a proud look.

"Oh…"

"And just between you and me this is also more room for Iara to slither around so she won't gain any more weight from just laying around all day " The agent said lifting her shades and winked at him.

At that moment everyone outside could hear a sneeze from inside the house

...

-In the next house over-

Miia peered outside of her window continuously shooting evil glares at Genos "Look at that jerk…..just standing there" Miia hissed at the cyborg as a vain throbbed on her forehead

The Lamia could see the bald hero starring back at her intently but deciding to pay no mind to it. Miia on the other hand continued hissing at Saitama's disciple.

"My, it's seems like we have new neighbours" Mero chirped with a small smile looking at the new residents next door.

"This seems interesting" Lala sounded silently under her breath, getting a small glimpse of the new arrivals.

"Very interesting" Arachnera whispered to herself whiles hanging from the ceiling.

"Yay! New friends!" Suu and Papi cheered at the thought of new playmates moving next door but to Miia it seemed like troublesome ordeal

"That asshole should be in jail right now" Obviously still upset by what happened yesterday Miia couldn't help but strike the pillow next to her. "I hate that guy so…much"

"I must say I understand how you feel" Centorea began her head lower slightly lowered "To lose to such a hoodlum 'twas an embarrassment, and to whom I lost so easily…"

"Cerea…" Miia looked at her with sympathy seeing as to how that fight put a dent in her pride as a centaur.

"Therefore I must challenge him to a dual someday!" Centorea stated proudly with an optimising look that could make a knight keel in respect.

 _'That's what you're worried about!_ ' again a vain in the lamia's forehead throbbed

Kimihito walked pasted the others and to the door and with him was a small box. Inside it were typical gifts such as tea and sweets when greeting new neighbours.

"Darling? Where are you going?" Miia asked curiously, slightly following all the way to the door.

"I'm just going to greet our neighbours" Kimihito replied with a small smile whiles holding up the box he was carrying for her to see

"Ehh!" Miia's eyes widened and her mouth stood slightly agape. But calmed slightly when she noticed who she was speaking to "BUT DARLING WHAT HAPPENS IF THAT CAZY CYBORG BLASTS YOU AGAIN?!" Miia's frantic scream caught the attention of the others.

"What's all the commotion about?" Centorea and the other popped their heads out of the hallway

"Where is master going?" Papi tilled her head slightly

"Darling's going to that dangerous cyborg!" Miia said clinging to his arm like glue

"Master you mustn't go!" Centorea said with a small stomp in her walk

"Everyone relax. I was just going to welcome them" Kimihito raised his hands in a defensive manner, knowing how the girls can be worked up over the smallest things. "You can come with me if you like"

"Very well" Centorea picked up her sword and holstered it to her side "Than I shall accompany you master"

"Us too!" The harpy and slime cheered

"Well. It would be nice to meet our new neighbours" Mero said clasping her hands together and tilting her head in a cute matter

"A potential new play thing, Count me in" Arachnera licked her lips seductively, just thinking of deferent new techniques on Bondage she could do with the two heroes and home-stays.

Kimihito sweat drop from the arachnid's less then subtle lewd statement

Miia pouted for a moment, deciding whether to join them or not.

"Fine! I'm going too" Miia angrily said before abruptly stomping her tail on the floor

Kimihito sighed thinking only of how this could all end up badly, as he went on with his thoughts Kimihito turned to face Lala who was standing behind the others whiles holding her detachable head in her hands.

"Do you what to come too?" Kimihito asked rubbing the back of his head

Lala remained silent but manage to nod her head as a reply.

...

Saitama sat on the couch eating a bag of seemingly endless chips and watching TV along with Kali and Iara, mindlessly watching reruns of a show consisting of zombies and a never ending plot line of the long season.

 _"Carl!"_ the bearded man screamed his son's in the large hordes of undead

 _"Dad!"_ the long haired eye patched kid screamed back whiles firing at the undead

Kali and Saitama's eyes remained glue to TV whiles as Iara covered her eyes with her hands, afraid of the graphical scenes being shown; certainly gore was not one of her strong suits neither was anything violent. The couch the three sat on was suddenly lifted in the air startling both Kali and Iara in the process. Looking down the bald hero saw his disciple vacuuming the floor

"Genos what are you doing?" The bald hero asked with a raised eye brow

"I need to make up for the mistake I have committed" Genos replied in a depressed manner "Even if cleaning this whole house will not help in forgiving my error, hopefully it will still be taken in as an apology" the cyborg drop the vacuum then proceeded to take a bucket and a cleaning rag and started to clean the floor for even this smallest micro speck of dust.

The bald hero sweat drop, His disciple was enthusiastic when it came to these things but the bald hero couldn't help but feel that the cyborg was pushing it. Sure the young cyborg almost incinerated a couple of laminas but anyone could make the same mistake coming from his world of fighting monster as a daily routine. Even if the misunderstanding was cleared up Genos still felt guilty, like he needed to pay the price of his actions.

"Ah, but shouldn't you be doing all that cleaning you they're house?" Saitama pointed out whiles casually picking his nose

A small gasped escaped the cyborg as his eyes widen, taking his book Genos then proceeded to write down Saitama's words of wisdom, the cyborg suddenly stood up and walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" The bald hero asked flicking a booger away

"I must find that man and make things right!" The young cyborg replied determined to right his wrong doing, Genos abruptly opened the door only to find the plain looking man and his group of home-stays right in front of him.

...

Kimihito and the others stood at the entrance of the bald hero's home. Slightly anxious Kimihito gave a deep breath, true what happened was a large misunderstanding but he was somewhat frightened by the cyborg's capabilities, such raw power in one being was both mesmerising and terrifying and the same time.

Just as he was reaching for the handle the door suddenly opened revealing a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring back at him

"WHAA!" Kimihito screamed before stumbling backwards a few meters to the others, Centorea caught him by the arm before he could fall any further

"Are you alright Master?" Centorea said whiles helping him up

"Yeah, thank you Cerea" Kimihito got up and patted the dust off himself

"Darling what made you jump like that?" Miia said helping him up

Looking back at the door Kimihito and the others could see the cyborg staring down at them with his raging eyes, a shiver crawled its way down everyone's back and the sense of a predator socking them was felt.

"You…" The cyborg's eyes lit up in a loathing yellow as he stared at Kimihito, terrifying the other in the process

"W-wait…me?" The normal man said pointing at himself, Petrified by terror Kimihito stood in place like a deer in head lights as the cyborg came closer. Centorea ran in front of him and lashed out her sword at Genos ready to fight. The others hid behind Kimihito in fear upon seeing the cyborg.

"Master I will take this on villain whiles you and the others must flee!" Centorea said preparing to fight

"Wai-" Before Kimihito could even say anything a powerful tail wrapped it's self on his neck, looking at where it came from he could see Miia's reaction in the situation; freaking out

"YOU HEARD HER DARLING! NOW LETS GET OUT OF HERE" Miia begged, pulling on Kimihito's sleeve

As the commotion went on the cyborg approached the group with an intimidating aura surrounding him. The female centaur readied her stance, griping her sword tightly as her focus on the cyborg never wavered. Genos came closer and closer to the group until his forehead was barely touching the tip of Centorea's sword, there the cyborg stood for a moment looking face to face at the centaur. The atmosphere surrounding the two felt like a battle was about to come but what everyone didn't expect was for Genos to suddenly drop down to his knees and bow

"PLEASE FORGIVE MY INSOLENCE" The cyborg said with remorse

.

.

.

.

"Eh?" Kimihito and the others stood perplexed at what was happing as of now, one moment the cyborg seemed like he was going to fight them the next thing they knew he was apologizing, any fright they all had from the cyborg now seemed to vanish.

(OPM: SFX)

"What's with all the screaming?" Saitama appeared out of the door along with Kali and Iara only the see his disciple down on his knees and bowing at Kimihito and his group of home-stays.

"Sorry for intruding" with that the bald hero shut the door close

"Wait! Sensei…." Kimihito called out


	19. Warm Welcome

Chapter 19

 **Warm Welcome**

 _ **Sorry guys that it took too long :P**_

"I see, so that's what happened" Saitama crossed his arms whiles wearing his infamous deadpanned face.

"Eh hehe…yeah" Kimihito replied scratching the back of his head awkwardly

Yet again a large misunderstanding had happened but was immediately fixed thanks to the bald hero's sudden unintended intervention.

In Saitama's new house all of his guests were welcomed in, gathering the living room the bald hero was still somewhat amazed that all of them mange fit including his own two Home-stays and Genos as well.

"Oh that's right" Kimihito approached Saitama and with him was a small box inside it was gifts such as teas and sweets when greeting new the neighbours. "We'd like to welcome you to the neighbourhood"

The bald hero peered into the box and was surprise at what he saw; 'A cake!' A small sliver line of drool escaped the hero's lips, on his shoulder Kali popped out like a second head her eyes shining with glee at the sight of the cake, her tail swaying back and forth happily.

"Thank you so much mister" Kali warm heartedly thank him with a big smile on her face

"You're welcome" Kimihito patted her head earning himself a pout from Miia and Suu

"Nyaa~"

"By the way, Sensei I haven't introduced you to the others yet have I?" Kimihito stood up and approached Mero's wheelchair before pushing her closer for the bald hero to see "This is Mero"

"It is a pleasure meet you kind sir. My name is Mero Meroune Lorelei but please call me Mero" Mero lifted her skirt slightly and bowed to the bald hero

"Hi" Replied Saitama as he stared at her tail "Are you some kind of mermaid?"

"Why yes, I am a mermaid" The mermaid chirped back

Next was Rachnera, she walked up next to Kimihito and in front of the bald hero

"Hello. I'm an exchange student living with honey, thank you for taking care of him" Rachnera said bowing to Saitama respectively

"Oh hello…mmm" The bald hero kept looking at all her eight legs, Rachnera took notice of this and slightly raised an eye brow in displeasure

"Is there something the matter?" The spider woman frowned slightly her tone getting irritated

"Oh its nothing, I just think you're legs looks cool" The bald hero gave her a small smile and a thumbs up.

Any irritation Rachnera had for the bald hero was gone in a mire second as she wasn't prepared for such a compliment, a small blush appeared on her face and she couldn't help but look away from him.

"W-why thank you, I do try my best to look good for honey especially considering his weird leg fetish, Eh he he he" Rachnera replied looking away from him and crossing her arms.

Kimihito sweat drop from the situation before coughing to get everyone attention

"And this is Lala" Kimihito introduce the dullahan next, Saitama took a good look at her and saw her head being carried in her arms

"I am Dullahan…The Guiders of souls, the reapers of death….consider yourself honoured to meet one such as myself. Know that being of service to a dullahan, an agent of death is the greatest honor for one of the world of the living" Lala drawn out her scythe and struck a pose

"...Huh?" Saitama couldn't get more confused than he already is from the disembodied head's introduction.

"Insolent human…how arrogant you must be to look down upon me…" Lala's eye brow wrinkled as she stared at the bald hero

Looking her for a moment Saitama gave a small though before a sudden conclusion hit him.

"Chuunibyou?" (Eight grader syndrome) Saitama said looking at Kimihito who in said just lowered his head almost out of shame.

"Yes" Was the only response that came out of him with his head down, hiding his own embarrassing dark past.

Saitama stared at him for a moment, feeling that he might have touched a sensitive subject the bald hero decided to leave it alone

Saitama's attention was drawn from his student Kimihito to Centorea and a familiar harpy, a slime and a lamia just like Iara

"You guys were with **Kirito** yesterday, right?" the bald hero asked,

" _It's Kimihito Sensei_ …" The pokered face human added quietly

When Saitama asked that question Genos froze slightly, remembering the incident, guilt still lingering within him.

"Yes, we were there in the day of the incident, but one does not simply forgive such hostility towards innocent bystanders" Centorea stated glaring at Genos

"THAT'S RIGHT, THAT BUCKET OF BOLTS ALMOST COOKED ME ALIVE" Miia said pointing an accusing finger towards the cyborg

" _If anything that would be the first time Miia made something that was edible_ " Rachnera commented under her breath with a smug grin

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SPIDER LEGS!?" Miia's vain throbbed

Feeling the guilt building up inside him the cyborg stood up and bowed on all fours catching all of them in surprise expect Saitama who was too busy looking at the cake

"The mistake I have committed was indeed unforgiveable" Genos began "My insolence, Pride and goal to become the ideal hero like my master got in the way and I attacked you without question, I see I still have a lot to learn on my part" the raised his head and looked at them pleading "My word alone will not help in forgiving my error therefore I will accept any punishments given to me and hopefully all of you will grant me forgiveness"

Centorea stood there feeling the remorse word for word that came out of the cyborg, looking for any lies or deception but found none. Miia looking in awe, trying to find a reason to hate him but she had a hard time and just turned around and pouted "Hmmpf!"

"We for forgive you already, please just stand up its too embarrassing!" Kimihito said all too quickly

Papi stood closer to the cyborg with a curious expression, tilting her head to the side out of confusing

"Who are you?" the harpy asked already taking three steps and forgetting the whole ordeal completely

Kimihito rush forward to the harpy's side, quickly explaining her tendency to forget things completely, the cyborg nodded understanding her situation.

Putting the cake down the bald hero stood up.

"By the way I think I should start introducing my home-stays as well" the bald hero stood up and picked up Kali who was perched up on his shoulders and set her gently down on the floor

(I have no idea how big Kali is so I guess I'll just say around the same as Suu and Papi's height, but I guess I can make her a chibi version when needed like Umaru-chan)

"This is Kali, say hello" Saitama said and gave her a small push, Kali played with her tail nervously before hesitantly looking up at the others

"Hello…" the murmured before quickly retreating behind Saitama out of shyness

The room was instantly filled with 'awws' from the little catgirl's innocent nature, Iara on the other hand was yet a again starting to have a nose bleed from pure cuteness she was witnessing.

"And the is Iara" The bald hero said pointing to the lamia casually

Quickly wiping her nose from the blood, the younger lamia gave a small bow and introduced herself

"N-nice to meet you all, my name is Iara" though she was a little bashful at first, her bashfulness was far from Kali's.

Miia stared at her for a moment, slightly astonished to see another one of her own species. Iara caught her gaze and blush at the intensity of how much the older Lamia was looking at her.

"Wow. It's like looking at a mirror" Miia commented a small sparkle in her eye.

Again, Iara blushed at the complement than looked at the bald hero who in turn just gave her thumbs up.

"You're right, she does look a lot like you" Kimihito said adding to the Iara growing redness.

Looking at her closely, her resemblances was indistinguishable from Miia's, with the exception of the color of her tail, a dark blue scheme with small bits of red, almost making a pattern.

"T-t-thank you" with a blush clear on her face, Iara gave a small bow and retreated behind the bald hero.

With the two home-stays out of the way it was the cyborgs turn. Centorea turned towards Genos with a glare still in her eye

"And you? I believe we have not had a proper introduction" Centorea firmly stated, crossing her arm the cyborg.

Looking at Saitama for a second, Genos seemed to ask for an approval. The bald hero sighed before nodding his head

The cyborg stood up from his seat and faced the small crowd in front of him.

The cyborg began "I am Genos, class-S hero rank 14, Disciple of the great hero 'Caped baldy'"

Saitama cringed at the words his self-proclaimed disciple said and could hear the suppressed laugher coming for his guests, whiles looking around he could see half of the giving him a sympathetic looking whiles the other half looked away when the bald hero's gaze met them. In Saitama's mind he was cursing the hero association for giving him such a terrible name, though it did match his appearance perfectly.

Genos continued on, telling them of all the heroic feats Saitama had done the moment he met him, from how he saved the young cyborg from a mosquito monster, the battle in the house of evolution, the meteor threatening to destroy the city, to the fight with the deep sea king where he not only saved the people but also the reputation of the other heroes, and finally the fight in the large aircraft that destroyed city-A, ultimately saving the earth.

"Are you really a super hero papa?" The young little neko asked Saitama with star filled eyes, her tall swaying back and forth

The bald hero gave a small smile at Kali's wonder filled reaction, petting her head and rubbing one of her ears the bald hero nodded "Yeah, I guess you can call it that"

" _Nyaaa~"_ Kali purred at the hero's gentle touch

Centorea gave the bald hero a suspicious look and yet again crossed her arms "I do not believe such far fetch claims without any sort evidences to show"

"Cerea?" Kimihito eyes widen from the centaur's sudden debunk to the stories

The Cyborg stood up with slightly displeased look on his face as he stared at the female centaur, his body gave off a faint glow, radiating the room with heat that everyone felt

"Though I am truly sorry for causing such a misunderstanding…" Genos looked at her with a small glare "...But I will not tolerate any insults towards my sensei"

"Whiles I do respect sensei as well, to tell tales of such feats without any proof…" Centorea trailed off with an awkward stare as her and the bald hero's eye met "Not to sound disrespecting but tis truly unheard of."

"Then I proposed a sparring match, to show one capabilities and skills" He and the female centaur stared at each other before a small grin appeared on Centorea's face

"Very well" Centorea stood up and held a hand up "Then I shall await for the match"

Kimihito signed "And I thought we were got going to a friendly conversation"

"Looks friendly to me" Saitama shrugged.

...

The busy streets of the town were teeming with life in the early morning just as the sun has reached its highest in the sky, ready to start a new day. The shopping district's stands opening their businesses for incoming customers. One of those customers was a certain bald hero who just happen to snag a good deal on some premium cuts of meat, satisfied with the goods, Saitama was set to going home, just thinking of what he'll cook for his home-stays and disciple .

"Man, I was lucky to have that last pack of tofu as well" the bald hero sighed in content as he looked at the goods he had bought.

Walking back home Saitama heard a strange sound coming from a random alley as he came to a stop. Deciding to investigate it for obvious reason of his job, the bald hero wandered around looking for the source for the sound

'This seems familiar' the bald thought with a small sense of nostalgia when he found his two home-stays.

Walking to the end of the alley, Saitama found himself face to face with a little girl that was just slightly taller than Kali, her long silver hair swaged with the brisk breeze of the early morning wind as she looked at him with her blood red eyes that seems to hold no emotion other than wonder, her slightly ripped dark cloak covered with small dips of blood, dragging itself when she approached closer to the bald hero.

"Yo" the bald hero casually greeted with his blank expression that seemed to match hers

Tilting her head to the side out of curiosity, the little girl came closer to the bald hero, inspecting him, poking at him, and sniffing him every now and then.

"Ehh, Hello?" Saitama called out, weirded out by the bizarre greeting, even more so when she started climbing his back

As she came close to his neck, she could just feel the blood running down it, inhaling his scent and just taking in the smell.

"Hello?" Saitama called out again but got no response

Suddenly the girl's eyes showed a more predatory look, her mouth opened to revealing sharp fangs and the lust for blood was clear in the aura she emitted. Ready to strike the hero's neck, the girl raised her fangs high before forcefully bringing it down on him, but before they made contact with the hero's neck the light of the rising sun hit Saitama's head, reflecting rays of light everywhere.

"AHHH!" the girl howled in pain as the rays of sun coming off the bald hero's head was almost burning her, hastily she got off of him and retreated to the very edge of the alley, hiding in a very little shadows left.

"Are okay?" Saitama asked worriedly, walking closer to the girl to see if she was alright.

But as he came closer to her so did the rays of light

"DAAAAA, G-get away from me y-y-you light bulb headed freak!" the girl retreated even further into the end to the alley, feeling one of the rays of light almost hitting her

Saitama ignored her insult and saw her reaction to the sunlight as he got closer, slowly he bended down so the sunlight wasn't hitting his head. Walking towards her, the bald hero looked at her for a second.

"Are you like a vampire are something?" Saitama asked, kneeling down to her level.

The vampire girl looked away as if out of shame, but soon her stomach started to growl so loudly that it was heard throughout the whole alley. With an enormously large red blush on her face she covered her face out of embarrassment.

"You hungry?"

Hearing those words coming from the bald hero, the vampire girl looked up at him with a blush on her face.

"N-no" she replied quickly but her stomach betrayed her, growling loudly telling Saitama otherwise

Turning away from him, the vampire girl faced the wall and pouted out of embarrassment, looking at her for a second the bald hero scooted closer to her and reached out his hand.

The vampire girl filched slightly, fearing what this stranger will do to her she retreated to the end of the alley, her back hitting the wall telling her there was nowhere left to run.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you" Saitama said giving a reassuring smile.

"W-why should I trust you?" she anxiously replied

"Well…" the bald hero began "I wouldn't blame you for not trusting someone you just meet" Saitama scratched the back of his head, just thinking of anyway he convinced her "I just want to help you out a guess" with a shrug of his shoulders

"What do you get out of this?" her eyes darted around his

The bald hero paused for a moment, looking at the girl in front of him with his deadpan expression.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to help you out" the bald hero said with a small smile whiles offering his hand to the girl

Skeptical of the Saitama's word the vampire girl looked at his face, trying to find any form of lies or disseat in his features but found none, weather it was because of his heroic nature or carefree attitude, the way he spoke was also somewhat trusting.

Hesitantly the little girl held on to his hand and found a welcoming warmth. Something that she rarely felt in her life which made her cheeks glow a red hue.

"Come on" helping her up back to her feet the bald hero was now set to go back home. But one thing occurred to the bald hero's mind just as he was about to leave the alley; how was he going to take her home if she can't be in the sunlight and at the early morning?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bonus to those who have waited…

Kali rolled the ball of yarn all over the house again and again, seemly never bored of such a simple item. The sound of playful meowing echoed throughout the house as Iara lazily took a nap on the couch. The ball of yarn rolling again this time it was too fast for her to catch in her hands and thus gave chase

"Nyaa!"

As the little neko caught her prey, it seemed to fight back

"Nya?"

This time rolling with the ball of yarn and being entangled in it, the poor little creature was trapped in a web of her own making, try as she might the young neko only found herself in more knots and yarn.

"I-Iara? A little help please?" Kali turned she head only to find the lamia sleeping heavily.

With small tear filling her eyes the young neko began to desperately free herself from the binding, suddenly the door opened to Saitama holding a bag of goods in hand

"I'm home" The bald hero called out

"PAPA HELP!" Kali cried out with tear in her eyes.


End file.
